Will We Ever Meet Again?
by lightweight101
Summary: Judy Blake is a young English lady who doesn't have any interest in the War and even hates the people involved in it. It slowly changes, though, as two American paratroopers are quartered to live with her and her family. Unexpectedly, one of them also successfully changes, not only her mind, but also her feelings.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hi, glad that I'm finally able to write a Band of Brothers fanfic. I have such great respect and admiration for those who have fought in the war, including the real men in Easy Company. I don't mean no disrespect to anyone by writing this story - it's purely because of the love I have for the great show, and I make the characters' personalities and some events based on my own imagination.**

 **I sincerely hope that you can enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **September 1943**

The whole regiment finally stepped upon the Aldbourne ground at 1400 local time. Some people quickly decided that Aldbourne would be a good place, a much better place for them then Toccoa or Fort Benning, but some others were just simply too tired to consider about anything else other than finding a proper place to sleep. The men were quartered to live with local families in the village. One of the reasons was so the men could adjust faster with the custom ways of living there.

And it was no different with the men from Easy Company. After got briefed about what they would do the next day, they were given the information about which family each of them would be living with. As it turned out, Joe Liebgott, along with Wayne "Skinny" Sisk, was going to live with the Blake family. Soon, all the men were dismissed to find and meet their new "families".

It wasn't hard for Liebgott and Skinny to find the Blakes' address. They hesitated a bit before knocking on the front door of the house.

"Do it, Joe," Sisk told Liebgott.

Liebgott turned his head immediately. "What? No, you do it."

"Alright, alright!" Sisk muttered after taking the last puff of his cigarette and threw it onto the ground. He shot a quick glance at Liebgott before knocking. First knock, nothing. Second knock, nothing. After the third knock, the door opened. A beautiful brunette lady, probably in her mid-30s, appeared to see who was knocking. At first she looked confused, but after looking up at the men up and down, she immediately recognized who the two men were. She smiled at them.

"Hello," she greeted them warmly. "You must be the Yanks."

Sisk smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. My name's Wayne Sisk, and this is…" he gestured to Liebgott.

"My na—"

"Joseph Liebgott?" The lady apparently already knew their names.

Liebgott smiled politely. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, my name is Lisa Blake, and welcome to our house!" she said in a more cheerful tone. "Come on in!" she ushered them inside the house and closed the door behind.

She guided them to her living room. "That's my husband," she pointed to one of many photographs hanging on the wall. "He's now fighting the war, too," she said a bit grimly. "Just like you two." She added, smiling.

The two men didn't really know what to say, so they just nodded.

"Where is he now, Ma'am? If I may ask," Liebgott asked very carefully, not wanting to make the lady even sadder.

"He's in the Pacific," she shrugged and chuckled softly. "Long way from home."

Again, Liebgott and Sisk could only nod. For a few seconds, everyone seemed busy with their minds, and even Lisa stared at the window vacantly.

"Ah! Me and my mind," she laughed a bit. "You must be so tired after the long trip. Let me show you your room." She walked upstairs with the two men following.

She stopped in front of one door and turned to her guests. "Here's your room. I hope it's big enough for you two." Then she opened the door. "I guess I'll leave you to rest now." She smiled again.

"Thank you so much, Ma'am," Sisk smiled gratefully. "We'll try not to give you much of a trouble."

Lisa laughed and tapped his shoulder lightly. "No, I'm sure you won't." She smiled reassuringly at both men before leaving. "Now, have a rest. See you at dinner."

"Thanks again, Ma'am." Liebgott said before dragging his luggage inside the room.

As soon as they got into the room, Liebgott immediately threw himself to the big comfortable bed.

"Never knew I missed this," he groaned as he stretched out his sore muscles.

Sisk, however, was more interested in inspecting the room. He wandered from one corner to another, looking at one shelf full of books and many photographs hanging on the wall or sitting nicely on top of a drawer.

"This family surely loves to take photos," he murmured, remembering the many photographs downstairs. "Hey Joe, come here."

Liebgott groaned but got up anyway. "What is it?"

"Look at this," Sisk pointed at one photo of Mr. and Mrs. Blake smiling ear to ear with three little children. "Do you think they're her children?"

Liebgott pursed his lips. "Well, they do look alike," he paused for a moment. "Why should I care anyway?" he threw himself back to the bed. "I'm so goddamn tired, Skinny. I'm gonna take a nap, okay? Wake me up for dinner," he told Sisk, and off he slept.

They were given some free time by the commanding officers for the day. The next morning they'd have to get back to their temporary camp while in Aldbourne.

After checking on each and every single furniture in the room, Sisk decided that he was, too, tired and joined Liebgott to take a nap.

* * *

Just in time for dinner, Judy came home after meeting up with some of her friends who became nurses and were stationed in an aid station for soldiers in Aldbourne.

"Wow that sure is a lot of Yanks," she muttered to herself as she saw a lot of American troopers wandering around the streets in Aldbourne. After her front door opened, she headed to a room where she usually kept all of her books. One of her friends just gave her a book about medicine. That's very kind of her friend, but she had no interest in reading it, so she was planning on just put it on the book shelf.

She directly went upstairs. Just when she was about to open the door, she heard noises inside the room. She furrowed her brows and opened the door quickly. There she saw two strangers, using only shorts, turning their heads immediately as the door opened.

"Who are you?!" she asked the men in high-pitched voice. For a brief second, she considered to grab a ceramic vase on a small table beside her, just in case those men attacked her.

Both men showed similar shocked expression, but it turned into some sort of annoyance in Liebgott's face. "And who the hell are you?" he shot back.

Judy felt taken aback at the man's tone. "I live here—this is my house," Judy answered in the same high-pitched voice.

"Well, we live here, too." There was a slight mock in the way Liebgott speak.

She just opened her mouth to scream when the other man, Sisk, decided to speak.

"Hey hey hey, Lady, it's a misund—"

"Just tell me who you are already," she threatened Sisk.

"Okay, okay," Sisk raised his both hands, gesturing for Judy to calm down. "We're—my name is Wayne Sisk, and this is Joe Liebgott. We're both American troopers who are assigned to live in this house while our regiment resides in Aldbourne." Sisk nearly lost his breath trying to explain all that very quickly to the girl.

Her expression changed, and she only responded with an "oh".

Just then, Mrs. Blake came upstairs, and she looked a little bit surprised to see those men in only their shorts. But she turned to Judy quickly.

"Oh Judy, love, when did you come home?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"A few minutes ago," she turned her head inside the room. "Who are these people, Lis?" she pointed her thumb to the men's direction.

"Oh, they're—I forgot to tell you," she smiled apologetically. "They are the Yanks that will live with us for a while."

She tilted her head to one side. "There are two of them?"

Mrs. Blake nodded.

Judy sighed. "You should've told me they're coming today, Lis. I was going to punch them on the face hadn't you come right on time," she whispered to Mrs. Blake before going downstairs.

After Judy wasn't in sight, Mrs. Blake turned to Liebgott and Sisk with a nervous smile. "Liebgott, Sisk, I'm really sorry. She indeed is not very nice to strangers."

Sisk shook his head and chuckled. "No, Ma'am, it's okay. She must be surprised to see strangers in her house."

"Who is she, by the way?" Liebgott asked.

"Oh, she's my husband's baby sister—Judith. She's going to live here while my husband is away," she explained. "Now let's go downstairs—dinner's ready."

* * *

As they entered the dining room, the smell of roast meat made Liebgott smile and Sisk salivating. On the dining table, there were already the girl—Judy—and three little children loudly talking—or yelling—to one another. Mrs. Blake and the men took a seat, and Mrs. Blake introduced the men to her children.

"Boys, these madly loud kids are my babies. Felix, Alex, and Lucy."

Liebgott and Sisk smiled nicely at them.

"Hello, guys. My name's Wayne, but you can just call me Skinny," Sisk introduced himself.

"And my name's Joe," Liebgott told the kids.

The younger son, Alex, looked confused. "Joe, you are more skinny than Skinny," he then turned to Sisk. "Why do you call yourself Skinny?"

Sisk chuckled nervously. "Well, I… I don't really know. My friends call me that."

"Can I just call you Wayne, so I can call him Skinny?" Alex nodded to Liebgott.

"Well, that's…" Sisk appeared to be speechless for a moment. "You can call me whatever you want, little kid," he answered at last, scratching the back of his neck.

Judy tried to hide her smile but weren't able to hold back a snort.

Mrs. Blake laughed nervously. "Alright then, shall we start?" she clapped her hands. "And Alex no more questions, okay?"

"Yes, Mum." The little kid answered.

Just before they started eating, the kids pleaded for Sisk to lead the prayer. And so he did.


	2. Knowing Better

They chatted a lot during the dinner. It was mostly the Blakes' kids asking Liebgott and Sisk about so many things: how war was like, how to use weapon, if they ever killed Germans, and other topics about war. Maybe they were just being polite, but the men answered all the questions to the kids. Judy was mostly silent. She had no interest in asking those men about anything. Topics about war were just not appealing to her. She thought that war was stupid and useless. She didn't actually master the whole causes and reasons of the war though; she just knew that she didn't care and did hate it. She had been informed that a huge number of American troopers would reside around her area, and she had learned that the men were mostly volunteers. That fact didn't make her like or respect them more.

"This surely is the best dinner I've had in months, Ma'am," Sisk complemented.

Mrs. Blake laughed to hear that. "Glad to hear that, son. I personally believe that one can only win the war with a full tummy," she joked, and so were the men.

The kids apparently weren't in the mood for small talk after dinner. They quickly jumped out of their chairs as soon as they swallowed their last bite of dinner and then ran upstairs.

"Kids!" Mrs. Blake yelled for no use. The kids were already upstairs doing whatever they were up to. She sighed and breathed deeply. "I'd love to talk with you boys a little bit longer, but I'll have to keep the kids tame," she smiled regretfully. "Now if you'll excuse me," she excused herself from the table and immediately went upstairs.

Judy sat up from her seat and started collecting dirty dishes from the table. She moved to put some to the sink without really saying anything either to Sisk or Liebgott. When she turned to get other dishes, she found that Sisk was already behind her, bringing some plates. Judy took it from him and thanked him sincerely.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully. "Let me do it. You know you can use some rest."

Sisk smiled back. "No, it's okay. Let us help a bit."

Hearing the word "us", Judy couldn't help but to look across behind Sisk's back. She saw that Liebgott was busy setting the tablecloth back into its perfect condition. She held back a smile seeing him so focused.

"Hey—Joe," she hesitated a bit before calling out his name. "Just leave it that way, the kids will mess it up anyway," she chuckled and shrugged casually.

Liebgott looked confused a little bit. He wasn't really expecting her to talk to him. For as long as he could remember, he made her upset in her own home just about half an hour ago.

"Thank you," she continued before he could really say anything.

Then she moved to the sink to do the dishes. Sisk decided to help her with the duty while Liebgott just sat on a chair near them.

"So what time did you arrive at Aldbourne?" Judy started the conversation.

"Around noon. What time exactly was it, Joe?"

"Yeah, noon. 1.30 or about that," he spoke a bit louder so Judy could hear him too.

She nodded. "Enjoying Aldbourne?"

Both men chuckled. "We haven't really got to look around, so…" Sisk answered. "But here surely is better than our camp."

"Yeah? What's your camp like?" she actually wasn't interested about hearing their camp time, but she just tried to be friendly to them.

"You wouldn't want to hear it really," Liebgott answered absent-mindedly.

She frowned and turned to look at Liebgott. "You think so? Why?"

"It's a long story, and it'll bore you to death," Sisk said with a funny expression that made Judy laughed.

"But you survived."

Sisk looked up to Judy with a whole different expression. "Yeah, we survived."

Liebgott added—his voice was somehow filled with gloom. "For now."

* * *

After doing the dishes, the three of them stayed a little longer in Mrs. Blake's kitchen. Liebgott reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "May I?" He asked before lighting it.

"Sure," Judy shrugged.

Liebgott offered it to Judy which she refused. "No, I don't smoke. Thanks anyway," she reasoned.

Sisk take one from the pack and lighted it.

"Hey! Smoke your own, Skinny!" Liebgott frowned.

Sisk only gave him a one-sided smile and pulled out his own lighter.

Liebgott still murmured something when Judy decided that she wanted to know the guys better.

"So, what did you boys do before the war?" she tilted her head to one side, ready to hear stories from them two.

Liebgott let out a puff before answering. "I used to be a barber," he said casually.

She raised her brows. "A barber? That's…" she couldn't find the right word.

"Cheap?" Liebgott suggested with a slight mock in his voice.

Judy was taken aback with his negative demeanor but managed to hide it anyway. "Cheap?" she chuckled. "No, I wouldn't use the word 'cheap'. I think it's interesting," she genuinely said.

Liebgott scoffed. "Lady, you know being a barber is not interesting. At all."

"But I personally think it is," she insisted. "You know, you get to meet a lot of people every day—people you've never known before."

Liebgott turned his head to look at Judy. No one had ever praised his job—no one would even look twice when he mentioned it. But he could hear sincerity in the girl's voice.

"I believe you've got to hear their stories sometimes," she guessed.

"Most of the time, yeah," he smiled, thinking back at the peaceful days. "I used to get my job done quickly, so I didn't have to hear them talking about how their dogs died."

Judy and Sisk chuckled. "That's rude," she laughed.

Liebgott just shrugged and hid a smile.

"And what about you Skinny?" Judy was curious to hear more stories.

"I mostly help my old man in his garage."

"You're a mechanic?"

"No, far from it," he chuckled. "I helped him with the costumers. You know, fee and stuffs."

She nodded. None of them really said anything for the next few seconds.

"You don't go to the pubs with the other lads?" she asked them.

Liebgott clicked his tongue. "Don't really feel like it tonight."

Sisk added, "Well yeah, that sounds like an idea, but I think we're just gonna get some good sleep."

Judy snorted. "Really? You don't want to go?"

"Are _you_ going?" Sisk asked.

"No," she chuckled. "Pub's not a good place when it's too crowded."

"They _are supposed_ to be crowded," Liebgott furrowed his brows.

"Not as crowd as tonight though," she nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah, whatever. You're the local here," Liebgott gave up debating her. "By the way, what are you doing? I mean, your job. You're a nurse?"

She slightly shrieked at the thought of being a nurse. "No, no, no, I'm not a nurse. Far from it."

Sisk chuckled. "You can barely handle blood," he stated.

"It's too obvious, eh?" she pursed her lips.

"Yeah," he chuckled again.

"Not a nurse. You go to college?" Liebgott insisted on getting the answer.

"I've _gone_ to college," she smiled. "I'm a teacher."

Both men seemed surprised. "A teacher?" Liebgott asked.

"Teacher, yes."

"You're a teacher?" Sisk demanded for confirmation.

She smiled. "What's is it with you Yanks? Is it that weird being a teacher in your country?"

Sisk made a nervous laugh. "What? No, not at all. It's—"

"We just didn't expect you to be a teacher, I guess," Liebgott cut him off. "Ain't that right, Skinny?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what I meant," he nodded.

She laughed softly to see them both.

"What do you teach?" asked Sisk.

"Grammar, for kids in primary school."

"Kids in primary school?" Sisk had that funny shocked expression on his face. "Ain't them like the worst thing ever?" he asked exaggeratedly.

She couldn't hold back laughter. "They're not that bad, really. You just have to know how to handle them."

"That's the point. Only a very few people got that ability, and I'm not one of those," Sisk said, shaking his head.

"You'd rather face the war then, Skinny?" Liebgott mocked.

"Yeah, I surely would!"


	3. Blending In

They shared some good talk before excusing themselves to go sleep. Each of them headed to their own room.

"I have good feeling about this," Sisk said when once he and Liebgott got into their room.

Liebgott turned his head and frowned. "Huh? About what?"

"Aldbourne," he changed into his shorts. "And this nice English family."

Liebgott snorted at that statement. "Too damn soon, Skinny. We've only lived with this family for like what? Ten hours?"

"Less, actually. But Joe, look at them. They treated us nicely, even on our very first day," he disagreed.

"That's because we help their country fighting this fucking war," Liebgott said sternly.

Sisk was silent for a while before continuing, "Yeah, whatever. Just don't blame me when you fall for that girl, alright," he chuckled.

Liebgott frowned again. "What's that?"

"You hear me, Liebs," Sisk grinned.

Liebgott took a big pillow from the bed and threw it to Sisk which hit his face perfectly.

* * *

Judy yawned for the thousandth time now. She felt extremely tired and also remembered that she couldn't afford to come late to her class tomorrow, but something kept her awake. She kept thinking about how easy it had been for her to talk to strangers like she had done with Sisk and Liebgott. Moreover, those two men were soldiers who fought for the war.

About a couple weeks ago or so, her sister-in-law Lisa had informed her that "a big number of American soldiers will come to Aldbourne and live with people in the neighborhood", including her family. She had been worried before about having strangers around her and, the worse, them living in her house. She had always been a little reserved about meeting new people, and these new people were not her favorite kind of people. Whatever causes her people and the Yanks shared, she had known that she wasn't going to like those men.

But Sisk and Liebgott seemed like good people, she thought. Liebgott, though, was a bit irritating, but she didn't blame him for being so. Although she was resistant, she wasn't ignorant. She tried to tell herself that it was, too, not easy for the men to move to a whole new place, far away from their home. Maybe he just needed some times, she told herself.

* * *

Judy once again looked at herself in the mirror the next morning. She was tired; people could easily know that from the darkened area just below her eyes.

She walked downstairs to have breakfast, but she didn't find the Yanks in the table.

"Morning," she said as she kissed Lucy's rosy cheek. They all replied her greeting. "What do we have this morning?" she pulled a chair to seat.

"Just the usual, darling," Lisa was preparing eggs, bacon, and sausages.

"I'll just have the toast," she took some and buttered it. She wanted to ask where the Sisk and Liebgott were but didn't want to sound too curious. She bit her lip before asking, as casual as possible, "Where are them?"

Lisa turned her head. "Who? Oh Skinny and Joe? They went off to their HQ first AM this morning."

"Oh," she murmured.

They finished breakfast just like any other mornings. The children went to school, and Lisa went off to teach.

* * *

As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but noticed a massive number of soldiers who were trying to blend in with the locals—particularly the young women. Her eyes wandered from one group to another, looking for two familiar faces she had just known for the last 18 hours. Some of the men shot a look back at her—some even smiled, but she kept walking past them with straight face. Not that she was being rude, it was just her nature.

* * *

After school was over, Judy's fellow teacher Florence Adams asked her to go to the nearest pub together. She agreed for she felt a little too tired to go home with three loud children in it. They sat in a corner while drinking their beers.

"Look at those lads," Flo said, giggling.

Judy knew exactly who she meant. "Feast for the eyes, eh?"

Flo nodded, the giggle was still there.

"Why don't you just walk over there and introduce yourself?" Judy took a swig from her glass.

Flo frowned. "No! I won't," she said. "They'll come here eventually."

And she was right. Not long after that, a group of 4 men walked towards their table.

"Afternoon, ladies," a tall brunette man smiled to Judy and Flo. "My name's Matt Wilson, but my friends call me… Matt," he chuckled at his own joke. "This is Pete, Bill, and Jack," he introduced his friends.

"Hi, I'm Florence, and this grim lady here is my friend Judy," she patted Judy's shoulder softly.

They exchanged greetings for a moment.

"Now may we seat?" the blonde guy, Bill, pointed to the empty seats.

"Sure," Flo said politely while Judy just shrugged.

"So…" Matt tried to start the conversation. "You ladies live nearby?"

"Umm… not really. We _work_ nearby," Flo answered.

"Yeah? You're nurse?" asked Pete, a visibly handsome young man who took a seat next to Florence.

Flo chuckled. "What? No, we're teachers. Aren't we, Jude?" she nudged Judy with her elbow.

"We are, yeah." Judy said, nodding.

Matt whistled. "Wow, that's new. We haven't met a single teacher since we landed here."

"Wish you were my teacher back home," Jack, the shortest of them all, put on a sad face.

"Yeah, and I'll still go to school on holidays," Bill added.

"There's a reason why I teach little children," Judy actually murmured to herself, but the others heard her and laughed.

"We'll be good students, Ma'am, doing homework and get As on exams," Jack winked at her.

Judy chuckled. "Yeah, I bet you will."

"So…" Flo changed the topic. "Who do you guys live with?"

"I live with the Lucas family. You know them?" Matt answered.

Flo frowned. "Never heard of them. You know them, Jude?"

"Yeah sure, old Jim Lucas and his wife. Just two houses from mine," said Judy.

"For real?" Matt asked, surprised. "Why on earth haven't I seen you?"

Judy smiled and shook his head. "Surely you haven't lived here long enough."

Matt, too, chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose one day's not long enough."

She chuckled. "They treat you well?" Judy rested her chin on her hand.

"The Lucas? Yeah, they're the nicest people. But, you know…" he shrugged.

"What?"

"Elders," he glanced at Judy, judging whether or not he kept talking. "Mr. Lucas loves telling stories a lot."

Judy raised her brows, waiting for him to continue. Meanwhile, Flo and the others were already talking about something else now.

"I don't mean no disrespect, but… he talks a lot."

Judy burst into a fit of laughter. She had always known that old Jim loved to tell stories to whomever he met, but a flash of guilt in Matt's face when he said it made her wanted to laugh.

The guilt in Matt's face turned into confusion when he saw Judy laughing, instead of being mad at him for talking bad about the old Mr. Lucas. "What's funny? The story or something else?" he was totally lost.

Judy finally managed to stop laughing. "I'm sorry," she drank from her glass. "Mr. Lucas—yeah, he's a famous storyteller around here. You're lucky," she smiled at him.

"Lucky, huh?" he snorted. "Not the kind of luck I've expected from Aldbourne," he smiled playfully.

"Hey, don't be rude. You said it yourself: they're the nicest people. You really _are_ lucky."

"I'll keep that in mind," he clicked his tongue. "Fortunately, now I know where I'll be heading to if I can't contain Mr. Lucas' stories no more."

"We have enough guests on our hands already," Judy said.

Matt chuckled. "Oh by the way, who's that lucky paratrooper that lives with you?"

"Paratroopers," she corrected. "Plural. There are two of them," she shrugged.

He looked genuinely surprised to hear that. "Two G.I.s living under the same roof with a dame like you? That's dangerous!"

She only snorted.

"Just tell me who they are. If something happens, I will kick them asses for you."

She took the last gulp from her glass and stood up. "You want some more?" she asked, pointing to his almost empty glass.

"I'm good, thanks. Hey, let me grab it for you."

She smiled and went off to the bar.

* * *

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Flo. Bye, gents," Judy waved them goodbye before going back home. It was 7 pm already, and she wanted to make it back home for dinner. Or that was what she had said to them. It was only an excuse to get home really. As the sun went down, more and more people filled the pub, and she knew it was time to go home.

Just like this morning, American soldiers filled the streets in Aldbourne. She walked past them as fast as she could.

She headed directly to the dining room once he got in.

"Look who's home," Lisa said when she saw Judy. "Just in time, eh, love?"

"Sorry I'm late," she took off her coat and sat on a chair. She realized that Sisk and Liebgott were not joining them for dinner.

After the prayer, they started their dinner.

"How's your day, Judy?" Lisa asked.

Judy looked up from her plate. "Went quite well," she nodded. "How've these little demons been?"

Lisa looked up at the mention of Judy's nickname for her children. "Just being them really," she exhaled exaggeratedly. "Wish they could be tamed for just one day," she teasingly tried to sound sad and tired.

"You hear your Mum now, don't you?" she whispered to the children. "I'll be angry if you people make any troubles, alright?"

The kids nodded without saying anything. They obviously didn't realize that their mother and aunt were making fun of them.

"Mum," Lucy called her mother. "Where is Wayne and Skinny?"

 _Good question, Lu_. Judy thought.

"It's Wayne and Joe, honey," Lisa corrected. "They went out to meet their friends."

"Out to the pubs?" the oldest Felix asked.

Lisa sighed. "Probably. You can ask them when they get back."

"Aunt Judy, you promised to take me to a pub," Felix turned to Judy.

Now all heads turned to hear, and Judy opened her mouth to say something but failed to do so.

"You promised what?" Lisa furrowed her brows.

"I want to go to!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take you all alright!" Judy shook her head. "When you're all grown-ups. Now finish your dinner."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much to BobTheFrog for the review. Really get me excited to write more! Thank you :)**


	4. The Beginning

It was 11 pm when Judy went downstairs to the dining room. She brought along a piece of paper and pen with her; she wanted to write a letter to her brother. It was a much better way to spend the time rather than uselessly tossing and turning in her bed, she thought.

She told her brother James that Lisa and their three children were all alright, and that living with them was such a pleasure. She also told him that their parents were okay, and that they prayed every single day for his safety.

She was about to write about the American soldiers and the particular two when she heard a knock on the door. She folded her letter and put it into her pocket. She then headed to open the door. There she saw barely-sober Sisk was helped to stand by two other soldiers, one of them was Liebgott, but she didn't know the other one.

"Is he alright?" was all she managed to say.

Liebgott snorted. "Yeah, just drunk."

She nodded and was confused for a moment. "Umm… bring him in." She opened the door as wide as possible then let the three men inside.

They headed upstairs and put Sisk on the bed.

"Dammit, Skinny," the unknown man murmured to the unconscious Sisk. He then realized that he hadn't introduced himself to the house owner. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am" he apologized for cursing.

"It's alright," she shrugged.

"My name's Christenson, Pat Christenson," he held out his hand.

Judy shook his hand. "I'm Judy. Nice to meet you, Pat," she smiled.

"It's a pleasure too, Ma'am."

Judy gave him a small smile. "Please, just call me Judy."

Christenson nodded. "Your wish my command."

Liebgott, being ignored the whole time, decided to join in. "Hey, bud, the later you come home, the lesser they will like you, you know."

"Where do you live, Pat?" Judy asked, ignoring Liebgott.

"Next house, I live with Mr. and Mrs. Hills," he smiled and turned to Liebgott. "Don't worry, Joe, I'm just a house away," he winked.

Liebgott shook his head, and it was clear that he was holding back something from coming out his mouth.

"Pat, I think Joe's right; you'd better go back now. You wouldn't want to make Mr. Hills upset, really. You can trust me on that," Judy informed him.

"Yeah? Alright, I think I'll go now."

She walked him to the front door.

"See you later, Miss Judy," he smiled.

She smiled to and walked upstairs after closing the door. The guest room's door was still open, but she knocked anyway. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Liebgott answered.

She came in and realized that Sisk was now fully unconscious, and the sound of his snort filled the room.

"You sure he's okay?" she asked once again.

"Yeah, he's always like that. As long as he still snores, he's okay."

She responded with a nod, and they were silent for a moment.

"So," she broke the silent. "You boys went to the pub tonight?"

 _For Christ's sake, Judy? Did you really need to ask?_

"Yeah, we did," Joe said, sitting next to Judy on the empty side of the bed.

"Liked the place?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, a lot. How come you don't like it?"

"I do like it, when it's lesser crowd," she reminded.

He chuckled. "As you say." He rubbed the back of his neck before asking, "How's your class today?"

She glanced at him only to see him looking at her intensely.

"My class?" she chuckled. "It was… hectic as usual," she bit her bottom lip. "How's your day?"

"Boring. Want to hear it?" he half smiled.

She nodded. "Yes, please."

"So, we were having a 25-mile hike this morning, followed with close combat exercises. After lunch, we had a map reading and first aid training. Then finally, from 2 to 5, we were practicing some strategies that we're gonna use in the war," he paused. "Boring, ain't it?"

"Boring? I'm not so sure. But that was definitely more tiring compared to mine," she laughed softly. "And you ought to do that every day?"

"Every freaking day," he nodded.

She chuckled. "Good luck—and I truly mean it," she made a serious face.

"Thanks."

They were silent again for a moment.

"You have class tomorrow?" Liebgott suddenly asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just thinking… maybe you can take me around Aldbourne tomorrow after class over? I really want to know this village better. Is it possible?" he rubbed the back of his neck again.

She pursed her lips. "Hmmm… I think that won't be a problem," she agreed.

His eyes brightened. "Really? Great then," he smiled.

Seeing his smile made her smiling too. "Yeah, I'll leave you to rest now. See you tomorrow, Joe," she stood up and walked towards the door.

He stood up too and smiled. "Yeah, see you tomorrow. Good night, Jude."

It was later that night that both of them realized that Joe had called her "Jude".

* * *

She hadn't expected that her plan with Joe Liebgott today could make her so excited. She spent the whole morning looking forward for time to pass quickly. It was at lunch when she found out that other people could, too, sense the excitement.

"Hun, you're fine?" Flo asked as she bit an apple from her hand.

Judy looked up to her. "What?" she blinked. "I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Nope, it's just," she shrugged. "You look… different today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize that you've been smiling for the last 10 minutes?"

"Am I?" Judy was genuinely ashamed.

Flo nodded. "Yeah, you are." She leaned towards Judy. "Something's up?"

"Nothing's up," said Judy with straight face.

Flo exhaled exaggeratedly. "Something's definitely up. Is it that bloke Matt?" she asked teasingly.

Judy snorted. "How could you think of that?"

Flo leaned back to her chair and shrugged. "The last time we met, he seemed hooked to you,"

"Hooked? Then it's safe for me to say that his friends were all hooked to you."

"Darling, it's different," Flo sighed.

"How so?"

"We were just talking while you two—"

"Were only talking, too," she cut Flo off.

"Ah, you disappoint me again, Miss Blake," Flo sighed.

"They are just some excited bollocks who would kill to get females' attention, alright. They'll be hooked to _anyone_. So don't start babbling."

"Judy, I can't believe you can be so harsh."

"Learn something new every day, eh, dear?" she gave Flo a one-side smile.

* * *

They agreed to meet in the pub where Judy had met Matt earlier before. So, as soon as her class dismissed, she headed directly to the pub. She walked in wide steps, so she could be there right on-time. She looked at her watch; it was 4.45 pm. She had about 15 minutes before Liebgott finished his company's daily routine. She entered the pub and ordered a pint. When she walking to her usual corner, someone called her.

"Judy?"

She turned to her left and saw Matt on one table, along with his friends. Her lips formed a smile.

"Oh Matt, hi," she tried to sound excited to meet him. "How are you?"

"Fine," he smiled brightly. "You alone?"

"Umm… yeah, I'm waiting for a friend actually," she felt really awkward because his friends were all now staring at her.

He stood up and asked, "Florence?" as he approached her.

"No, no—not her."

"Let me keep you company 'til that friend of yours comes, alright," he definitely didn't need her permission as he led her way to the seat.

"You just got back? From teaching?" he asked once they both were seated.

She nodded. "Aye. And you? Finished the daily training?"

He chuckled. "You know about it?"

"My guest told me about all that,"

"He did? What company he's in, by the way?"

"Easy Company," she said.

A sign of surprise flashed across his face. "E Company, huh?"

"That's what he said. Which one are you in, Matt?"

"I'm in D Company."

She nodded. "Your friends from D, too?" she asked.

"Oh them? Yeah, they are."

"Where's Bill, Pete, and Jack?"

"Hospital, I guess. Making friends with some nurses," he chuckled.

Judy scoffed. "I imagine they are," she paused. "I have some nurse friends who work there."

He tilted his head to one side. "Yeah? Why don't you join them?" he asked casually, as if it was the most normal question to ask to a young woman who wasn't a nurse at that time.

"Not interested," she snorted.

He chuckled to hear that answer. "Don't you want to serve your country?"

She frowned. _What's wrong with him really?_ She asked herself. _That's none of your business for God's sake_. Fortunately, she was able to keep those thoughts only to herself. "There's a million other ways to serve your country," she forced a smile.

A smile on his face disappeared. "I like that answer," he looked at her in amazement. "I really do," he smiled again.

She took a swig. "Thanks," she said without even looking at him. "You're so in for clichés," she snorted.

"Not the clichés," he chuckled. "It's just—your answer really gets me."

It seemed to her that Matt was expecting her to be intrigued by his statement. But she just didn't care about "how her answer got him", so she just smiled.

They were busy with their own thoughts when the bell hanging on the pub's door rang. She looked up to see Liebgott entering the pub. His eyes wandered from one corner to another, trying to find Judy's figure. Judy quickly waved her hand, trying to get Liebgott's attention. He saw her, smiled, and walked towards her table.

"That your friend?" Matt asked.

Judy turned his head to Matt. "Uh-huh."

Joe reached her table and slightly frowned when he saw that Judy was with another G.I. "17.00," he smiled to Judy.

"Right on time," she smiled back. "Oh Joe, this is Matt Wilson from D Company, maybe you know him? Matt, this is Joe Liebgott."

Joe shook Matt's hand as he sat down. "Yeah, yeah, you look familiar, bud," he pulled his hand back.

"Yeah, you too," Matt cleared his throat. "Joe Liebgott, huh? I think I've heard of you before."

Joe snorted. "Yeah? What's that you hear?"

Matt shrugged. "Not much though. I've heard that you enjoy putting up fights."

Joe looked stiffed for a second, but the he clicked his tongue in a relaxed manner. "I've got a reputation, apparently."

Judy, holding her glass tightly, let out a chuckle. Both men turned to look at her.

"So you lads talking about each other too, eh?" she pursed her lips. "Interesting."

Both men chuckled dryly on her attempt to cool the temper down. And she, she actually couldn't wait to get out of that place, with or without Joe Liebgott. She didn't look forward the whole day for this awkward meeting.

Joe, however, sensed her uneasiness. He cleared his throat before saying, "Hey, Judy, shall we go now? We surely don't want to be late."

She looked up to him and smiled. "You're right," then she turned to see Matt. "Matt, thanks so much for keeping me company. I'll have to go now. See you later, Matt," she smiled as politely as possible before standing up and followed Joe to the door.


	5. The Date

**A/N: Hi all! Just want to thank BobtheFrog for the kind words, as usual. Also, thanks a lot for all who follow and favorite this story; as Lt. Peacock would say, "It really means a lot, you know?" Lol. And oh, another thing. I'm sorry if some conversations in this story seem a bit off. I don't speak English as first language, and apparently I've been exposed to too many American movies lol. My point is, I don't have much knowledge about how the English tongues speak properly, so if they sound not so British, mind my limited habituation.**

 **Thank you all, and I hope you'll keep reading the story.**

* * *

Joe suddenly stopped walking just a few steps away from the pub's door. Judy, noticing that Joe was no longer walking beside her, stopped too. She looked back to see Joe staring at her, biting his bottom lip.

"You okay?" she asked, worried.

He didn't answer directly. He looked at her, licked his lips, and looked into another direction. He exhaled and answered, "Yeah, let's go," he started walking again.

Judy followed beside him and thought it'd be best not to ask further about it, even though she knew something bothered him.

"So," Joe sounded normal again. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not so good at this tourist-guiding," she smiled sheepishly. "Perhaps you can help me by telling what place you want to go?"

He exhaled exaggeratedly, as if he was deeply disappointed. "How about that school you're teaching at?" he suggested.

She frowned. "You sure? It's just an old building, really."

He smiled. "I want to go there, Miss. Please," he begged like a child.

She couldn't help but laugh heartily. "Glad you're not my student," she murmured. "Let's go then." She led their way to the place where she worked.

As they both were walking, Joe pulled out his cigarette pack. "You mind?"

She shook her head.

He lit up his cig. "That Matt in the pub, he's a friend?" he asked out of a sudden.

"I just met him yesterday. Does that count?" she paused. "You know any other men from his company?"

"I know some—but him, I don't know," he took a puff. "How did you meet him?"

"It's my friend Florence. She dragged me to that pub yesterday. Then those Yanks waltzed in, and you can guess the rest," she snorted.

"Typical," he chuckled. When Judy didn't say a thing, he continued, "Hey, I mean no offense there, Judy."

"None taken, Joe. It's okay really," she smiled. "We women are always seen _that_ way," she acted to be sad.

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't mean it—I'm sorry," he said quickly.

She pouted for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You fool," she said as she continued walking.

Joe looked annoyed. "Alright, so you're in for a game, huh? Let's play," he clicked his tongue.

She scoffed but didn't answer.

On their way to the school, they passed through the hospital. A lot of young soldiers were there, along with their nurses acquaintances.

"Hey Liebgott!" someone shouted as they passed the hospital's front gate.

Both of them turned their heads to see who was shouting. Joe's lips formed a smile as a fellow soldier approached him.

"Where you're going, Joe?" that man asked him. He then looked at Judy and smiled, which she returned. "Hello, Ma'am," he said politely.

She smiled back. "Hello…?"

He immediately held out his hand. "I'm Skip Muck."

Judy shook his hand. "I'm Judy. Nice to meet you, Skip."

"Me, too," he winked playfully at her then turned to Joe. "Where you're going?"

"I have some business, Skip. Can't tell you what," Joe answered.

Skip scoffed. "Ah, some business, huh?" he teased.

Joe smacked Skip's shoulder playfully. "I'll see you later, bud."

"Yeah, see you later, Joe. See you, too, Judy," he smiled nicely to her.

She gave him her warmest smile, and they continued to walk.

"Your friend seemed nice," she said after a while.

He chuckled. "Yeah, he is. It's not me to compliment my friends to people, but Skip is nothing but good person," he nodded, more to himself.

"Yea, I can see."

Joe chuckled and was silent for a moment. "Hey Judy," he called, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I ask something?"

"Shoot,"

"It's about your brother," he paused, waiting for her response. "Is it okay?"

"It's okay. What is it?"

"He's in the Pacific, ain't he?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. He'd been in the Army before the First War, and he was sent there about a year ago. He was in Africa before."

"You've been living with Mrs. Blake since?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I never really liked Aldbourne, to be honest, but I didn't have the heart to let Lisa and their three little children living alone. Not that my coming helped so much though, but I thought Lisa could use some help with the kids."

Joe smiled softly to hear that. "That's very nice of you," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I just hope that these… whole nonsense will be over soon."

"The war?"

"The war," she answered. "And all the dreads that follow."

Joe didn't say a word; he just kept listening to her.

"Living with my nephews and niece, and their mum, I realize that all these efforts to win the war is plain useless,"

Liebgott frowned but didn't interrupt.

"My students, some of them are now fatherless," she scoffed bitterly. "They used to come to class with such massive spirit, talking about their dads who were fighting bravely across the sea for their dear country, but then…" she took a deep breath. "It slowly changed. They've lost that same spirit. And even—there's this one boy Evan, he has refused to talk to anyone beside his mum and siblings ever since he lost his father two months ago," she shook her head. Then she noticed that they were standing just a few meters from the school's front gate already. "Here we are," she tried to sound as not-sad as possible.

Joe didn't even care anymore about that school, or any place in that village he had palnned to visit with her today. He suddenly felt unhappy upon hearing Judy's story. He saw a bench under a tree near the front gate and gestured to Judy to sit in.

Joe took the last puff from his cigarette before threw the butt to the ground. "I'm real sorry," he said after a while.

Judy smiled sadly and looked at him. "It's only getting worse now."

Liebgott didn't say anything; he just looked at her deeply. His face showed exactly what he felt.

"Oh Joe," Judy groaned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring up sad tales like that," she bit her lip.

"No, no, don't be sorry," he shook his head. "I guess your words hit me just right."

"What do you mean?" she frowned. She then shook her head, "Okay, now, whatever that means," she stood up. "Shall we continue?"

Joe chuckled and gave her a one-sided smile. He immediately adored her for being strong enough to hide her sadness even though, he was sure, it was still there. "Let's go," he walked alongside her.

They walked through the front gate of the school and continued to the right side of the building.

"Lisa used to teach here, too," she told him.

Joe turned his head. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "She quit after marrying my brother."

Joe thought for a moment before asking her, "And what about you? You plan to retire too after marrying someone?" he didn't believe he could ask that sort of question.

Judy looked at Joe with deep furrow on her forehead. She then chuckled, "I don't know," she shrugged. "Never thought about it really."

Joe only nodded and pursed his lips.

"What about you?" she asked. "Got any plan to do?"

"What? After the war?"

She nodded, waiting for her answer.

Joe smiled a little. "I haven't even gone to the battlefield yet," he brushed his hair with his slender fingers. "I don't have any plan for now."

"I can suggest some things,"

"What's that?"

"How about finish the training, win the war, and go back safely?" she said. Then she realized her last advice about going back safely. "Your family ought to love that," she quickly added.

He chuckled. "Sounds like a plan," he shrugged. "I will try my best."

As they spoke, they met an empty field with short grass growing and a steep pathway that led to a small hill overlooking a small area of the village.

She stopped and asked Joe. "Up for a hike?" she nodded to the hill.

"You call that a hike?" he scoffed, remembering those days when he and his fellow E Company members had had to run Currahee. "You should try our camp," he started to keep walking.

Judy followed besides him. "You refused to tell me about your camp, remember?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they reached a completely empty meadow with thicker grass than the one in the field. They found one spot and decided to take a rest.

Joe groaned as he sat down, and Judy couldn't hold back a snort. "I thought it wasn't even a hike," she scoffed and sat down beside him.

He just scoffed back. "Place is awesome," he said after a moment, mesmerized by the landscape below him.

"Welcome to Aldbourne," she said it playfully. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Joe turned his head and looked at her with a smile. "It's beautiful. Thanks for taking me here."

"You owe me."

"How could I pay it back? Beer?"

She frowned. "Beer?" she mocked. "I'm joking; beer's fine," she said a moment later, smiling.

Joe sighed then rested his back on the damp, cold grass. Judy shot a glance at him.

"You okay?" she asked, noticing his weary sigh.

"Yeah," he sighed.

She bit her bottom lip before saying, "I'm up if you want to talk about things."

"You are?"

"Up for it, yeah."

He clicked his tongue after a while. "You really want to listen?"

She shot him a glare. "What is it?"

He looked away to the sky before turning his head and looked at Judy's eyes. "I guess I miss my family," he whispered.

Judy looked at him with a slight disbelief. She didn't expect him to tell her about his personal feelings. Not that she minded, it was more of how long they'd been "friends". Besides, she also understood that topic about family was a little bit too personal for soldiers to talk about, whether with their fellow soldiers or with anyone else. It brought that personal sentiment to them, and she knew that most soldiers hate to sound weak. Joe here, however, was willing and ready to show her that weakness, so she guessed that he had trusted her already. And she appreciated that. "They miss you, too, Joe. For sure," she smiled calmingly.

He smiled and looked back up to the sky. "Yeah. I wish I can make them proud."

Judy shifted in her seat, so now she fully faced Joe. "What are you talking about? You _are_ making them proud."

Joe looked at her and chuckled. "Not yet, Jude. I haven't done anything,"

"By you willing to go and defend your country, it's their pride," she said reassuringly. _What the hell, Judy?_ She asked herself. _Do you now really think there's a pride in war?_

Joe didn't say anything; he was lost in his own thought. Suddenly his face lightened up, and he smiled to her. "Thanks, Judy. You make me feel better already."

She felt herself blushing seeing the combination of both Joe's sweet smile and his intense gaze. "No need to thank me," she casually said, shrugging it off. She looked up to the now orange sky, hiding her face. "Hey Joe," she said after a while.

"Hmm?" he responded with one hand covering his eyes from the skylight.

"Why are you telling me that anyway?"

"Well," he pulled his hand back to his hide to see her face clearly. "You said you're up to it, yeah?" he shrugged. "Besides, there is no way in hell I could tell Skinny that."

Judy shook her head and laughed, along with Joe beside her.


	6. The Truth

**A/N: Hi y'all lovely fellas. Again, thanks so much to BobtheFrog, AllieRoexxx, and ee for the nice words. Also, thank you for all who have read, followed, or fav'd this story, thanks a lot! Also, just a bit spoiler, there's not much Lieb in this one since this chapter will focus mainly on Judy's past.**

 **I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been a week since that evening they'd spent in the meadow. Not only Judy grew closer to Joe Liebgott, she'd become friends with Joe (and Skinny)'s other fiends. At the end of the second week, the men were allowed to go to Swindon for a dance night. Just like their other fellows, Joe and Sisk were more than psyched at the possibility for having fun ever for only one night.

It was 5 pm in a breezy Saturday in the Blakes' house. Judy was helping Lisa in the kitchen when the door opened and bursts of laughter suddenly filled the room; it was Joe and Skinny, getting back from their HQ.

"Boys," Lisa had that frown on her forehead. "You alright?" she had that pure worry laced on her voice, as if she was asking her own children. Well, maybe not children, more like little brothers.

Sisk was the one to answer. "Oh, Mrs Blake, I'm sorry," he noticed that the two women inside were looking at them curiously as to why they were laughing. "We're okay. It's just—Joe here apparently has some trouble with his tummy," he said it grinning. Joe too was grinning, but his face turned red.

"He what?" Judy asked, clearly didn't understand what these guys before her were talking about.

"No, no, no, never mind," Joe chimed in before Skinny could embarrass him more. "Skinny has a tendency to babble, that's what," he nodded reassuringly.

Lisa Blake raised her brows then let out a chuckle. "Alright then, now that you're here," Lisa straightened the apron she was wearing. "What you folks want for dinner?"

Joe and Skinny looked at each other. "Umm… Mrs Blake," Joe stepped forward. "Actually, uh, we'll go to Swindon tonight, so thanks very much, but we'll be having dinner outside," he smiled apologetically.

"Swindon?" her face beamed. "Good for you, boys," Lisa smiled happily.

"Yeah, thanks Ma'am," Skinny smiled. "We sure could use some dance."

They all laughed. Judy, too, was happy that these men would have some much needed entertainment.

"And Ma'am, just another thing," Joe sounded unsure to continue. "Can I take Judy with me to Swindon tonight?" he rubbed the back of his neck involuntarily.

Judy, who was busy peeling some potatoes, turned her head immediately and mouthed a "what" to Joe which he returned with a smirk.

Lisa looked a little bit surprised Joe's question, but then a smile appeared on her face. "Well, I would say yes, but," she gestured to Judy. "You gotta ask her yourself," she winked.

Joe nodded and walked over to Judy. "Hey, Jude," he shyly said as if they've just met each other. "Would you go to Swindon with me tonight?"

Skinny let out a mocking snort which made Joe turned his head quickly and gave him a glare.

Judy tried her best to hold back laughter. "Are you asking me out for a date?" she smiled playfully at Joe.

Joe rolled his eyes but forced a smile. "Yes, I am."

She shrugged and pursed her lips. "I don't see why not."

Joe raised his brows. "I take it as a yes?"

"Uh-uh," she grinned.

"Lovely," he smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

Then they heard someone clapping excitedly. They turned their heads to see that it was Lisa. "Mind my excitement," she giggled. "Now, you people have fun," she waved her hands to the three others. "And Judy, you'll need to change," she pointed at her dress.

Judy shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Sure, Mum."

* * *

While the boys were getting ready, Judy found Lisa even busier than herself in preparing her for the "date". Lisa chose the dress that Judy would use, applied some sheer makeup on her face, and tight now, was doing her hair.

Judy sat nicely in front of a mirror while Lisa turned her hair into some big, loose braids. It'd been 15 minutes already and Judy couldn't help fidgeting.

"Sit still, love," Lisa said without taking her eyes and hands off of Judy's hair.

"How many braids to go?"

"This is the last one, princess. And it's only two of it, so stop asking."

Judy sighed heavily.

"I want you to be perfect tonight," Lisa whispered after a while.

"Hmm… what?"

"This going out thing is important for you. You need this,"

"Oh come on, Lis," she sighed again. "It's just another dance night in town."

"And when was the last time you went to this 'another dance night in town'?" Lisa looked at her through the mirror.

Judy avoided Lisa's stare by playing with the hem of her red satin dress.

Lisa stopped what she'd been doing with Judy's hair and knelt beside her. "Judith, look at me," she said softly. "I just want you to know that… no, I _need_ you to know I'm happy about this. I'm happy that you… that you're willing to try things out."

"Lis," she cut her off before she could say anything else. "I'm glad that you're happy. But you're aware that there's nothing between me and _him_ , aren't you?" she frowned, stressing on the word "him".

"It's not about that, babe; it's not about something between you and him. Even though I'll be more than excited if there's something going on between you two," she smiled which Judy returned with a glare. "But, let's be honest, you've been living under shell."

Both of them knew what Lisa was talking about. One life-changing experience had happened to Judy's life a few months before that American paratroopers came.

"You refused to see people, remember?" Lisa continued. "But look at you now: being the most beautiful girl you are, about to have some time of your life," Lisa smiled, but there was sadness in her voice.

"Yeah," she looked down. "I was a zombie, wasn't I?"

"Exactly you were," Lisa chuckled.

She looked back up at Lisa. "Thank you, Lis. What would I do without you?" she smiled genuinely. "I'm just trying to live my life," she fiddled again with her dress. "That's what he'd want for me, don't you think?" a tear threatened to fall from her eye, but she was more than the best at holding back tears. That's what she'd been doing all these times.

Lisa smiled and stroked Judy's arms affectionately. "He'd love to see you being your old self again, the one he'd known and loved."

Judy couldn't contain herself anymore and let out those tears. Lisa frowned and mumbled "oh dear" before hugging her tightly. She rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Jude, babe, hey it's okay now," Lisa pulled herself. "You're ruining that makeup," she wiped the tears away from Lisa's cheeks with her thumbs.

Judy chuckled and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm okay," she said, more to herself. "Do I look okay?"

"You're flawlessly fine," Lisa nodded. "But first thing, let me finish your hair."

* * *

His name was Rupert Allen. He lived in Aldbourne for practically most of his live. It was spring 1934 when young Judy Blake visited her newlywed brother, James, in Aldbourne and met Rupert. They both were 13 years old at that time. They bumped into each other when both visited one same chapel in the village. She was sitting on one bench when young Rupert sat beside her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't live around here, do you?"

Judy turned her head to see him not even looking at her. _Where's his manner?_ She thought.

"I'm Rupert," he said and smiled when Judy didn't say anything.

"I'm Judy," she answered, looking straightly to the front, trying to ignore him.

"Nice meeting you, Judy," he said again politely.

"You too, Rupert."

Judy stayed there for the next thirty minutes. She expected him to go away and leave her alone, but he stayed too. Judy grabbed her purse and walked outside the chapel, didn't even bother to say anything to him. It was only a few yards from the chapel when she noticed that someone was walking beside her, Rupert.

"Where do you live, Judy?"

That was practically how they became friends. His persistency in attempts to know Judy better was what made her finally "gave up". She later found out that he wasn't a young man without manner, it was just the way he was. He considered all people to be his friends. She found it strange, but that was also the part of him that she liked the most.

Since that spring, she always visited Aldbourne every time she got the chance. She could always use the reason to visit his brother, couldn't she? And that was exactly what she did. James, too, was aware of the closeness she built with Rupert, but he didn't mind at all. He knew Rupert's family, and his parents were ones of the best people in Aldbourne. Rupert grew an interest in the Army, and knowing that James had joined them, Rupert often visited him even when Judy wasn't in Aldbourne.

Growing up best friend, three years later they admitted that they had fallen for each other. Nothing special about it as it felt just natural for them. One fine day in summer 1939, Rupert told Judy that he had applied for the Army. She knew that this day will come, but she knew she would never be ready. To make it worse, just a week before, her brother James had informed his family that he would be deployed to Africa, leaving behind Lisa, two little sons, and an infant daughter Lucy.

Judy refused to meet both James and Rupert. Hell, she even refused to visit Aldbourne. It was her mother who assured her that both men indeed needed her presence as support. So, putting up brave and strong face, she went to Aldbourne to kiss his brother a proper goodbye and wish him the best of luck. She also met Rupert for the last time before he went joining the Army. England was already in a war at that time, so the training would be intense, and Rupert's possibility of going home regularly was thin.

Both Judy and Rupert couldn't say much at that day as they were overwhelmed by sadness. Judy made amend to stay faithful while he's away.

"I'll keep my eyes closed," she said jokingly.

"You'd better be, because I'll be home in no time," he replied, whispering in into her lips.

"I love you,"

"I love you. With my life."

And off he went.

She went to college afterwards. As they had predicated, Ru couldn't get back home regularly, but every time he was in Aldbourne, Judy would leave whatever it was she was doing and headed immediately to see him. She also kept in touch with her brother via letters. There was nothing she couldn't handle.

Three years later, 1942. James got back home from Africa, and Judy and their parents went to Aldbourne. That day when they finally got to see James again was full of tears, especially from Lisa. That day passed so fast. At dinner, however, James told his family one shocking news: he would be redeployed to the Pacific in September. Everyone fell silent, but they tried not to show it for James' sake. Before going off to bed, James came over to Judy and hugged her. He also whispered something she didn't understand at that time, "I need you to be strong."

A week later, when she was still in Aldbourne, Rupert got a chance to get home for a few days. They went to that meadow uphill the day after.

"I've got something to tell you," Rupert said as they intertwined their fingers.

"Hmm?"

"I'll go to war," he said quietly.

She felt numbness shot through her body. "Where?"

"Pacific,"

The sound of James saying "I need you to be strong" was playing all over again in her head. _He must have known about this_ , she thought.

She tried to compose herself and collected all the strengths left in her. She waved two of her loved ones on their departure day. She didn't even cry—again, she felt numb.

Though it wasn't easy, but she kept writing to both Rupert and James. She tried her best to get to hear from them as often as possible. She was living with Lisa since then, so her mind got a bit distracted with the kids around her. The kids were also such a good distraction for Lisa.

Then one cold day in January 1943, a letter from her brother found her. She was reading it in such good mood when she read that line.

 _Two days ago, Rupert's company in the front line received a massive resistance from the Japs. It was intense and out of control. I didn't know about how many casualties from our side, until later the next morning I got the information that Rupert got shot. Judy, my darling, I regret to tell you that Rupert was killed in that attack._

That numbness came again. It took her some minutes to absorb the words and realized that her Rupert was dead. She cried hysterically until Lisa came downstairs and asked her about what happened. Judy could barely breathe, so she just shoved the letter to Lisa's hand. After finding it out, Lisa pulled Judy into a hug and let her cried on her chest.

It took only one event for Judy to hate this war and all people involved in it.


	7. A Perfect Night

**A/N: Hi all! Before we start, I'd love to thank arahadi for the review (thank you so much). And I actually got a confession (lol), this chapter is actually kind of a filler chapter because, honestly, I couldn't get my mind work very well lately hehe. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and fav-ing this story. Hope you all have a good day, cheers!**

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror to check on herself for the last time before leaving the room and headed downstairs. He could hear both Joe and Skinny chatting, and suddenly she felt nervous. She continued walking though for she felt stupid about her own nerve. Skinny was the first to notice her coming, and he didn't hide his amazement at seeing her graceful state.

"Whew, who's this gorgeous lady over here?" he whistled.

Joe turned his head and gaped at the sight before him. Judy had always been a pretty dame for Joe, even in her most unattractive moments. They had been living under the same roof for a while now, and seeing her first time in the morning with ridiculously messy hair and sleepy face wasn't a new thing for Joe. But right now, with her red dress and nice braided bun, Joe couldn't help but wonder if she was the same Judy he had known.

"Just the same old me," she chuckled as she approached them.

Skinny smiled. "You look gorgeous, Judy," he complemented sincerely.

"Well, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Skinny, noticing that Joe was only staring at Judy like a retard, gave him a smack in the head.

"Ouch! What's that for, you ass?" Joe rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Joe, look at yourself—you have no manner at all! How could you swear in front of this divine princess?" Skinny said exaggeratedly.

Joe immediately turned his head to Judy. "I'm sorry, Jude," he said in a low voice.

Judy laughed. "It's okay. It's not like it's the first time I hear you swearing, isn't it?" she shrugged and winked at him.

Joe chuckled. "Right," he said, looking down at the ground. He then looked back up at Judy, "You're so beautiful today, Judy," he smiled.

She could feel herself blushed. "Just today?" she joked. _What a lame joke, woman_. She told herself.

Joe only smiled sheepishly, only to be embarrassed by Skinny. "Come on Joe, if you'll only spend the rest of the night grinning like an idiot, I will take her as my date."

"What?" he responded quickly. "Only in your dream, buddy."

"Boys, I think we'd better go now, shall we?" Judy cut them off and led them outside.

* * *

The place where they'd spend the rest of the night was a large hall with well-polished floors that begged for people to dance on it. Soon after they got off their bus, Judy and Joe were joined by other people who were also heading to the hall, not only other soldiers, but also the civilians. Joe looked at them strangely.

"Hey," Judy nudged him with her elbow. "You soldiers are not the only ones who need some dance," she smirked.

"I know. But how could I probably make use of the dance floor when there's too many people?"

She laughed at his answer. "You're funny."

He shrugged. "Thank you, though I think that's an understatement," he placed his hand at the small of her back and continued to walk.

* * *

Judy sat in a table with few other soldiers. Joe went to grab them some drinks and left her with Skip Muck and Pat Christenson. Skinny was already busy dancing with some different broads, and she couldn't help grinning watching him in such a good spirit. Suddenly, someone patted her shoulder. She turned to find her friend Florence.

"Oh Judy, it's really you," she said excitedly.

Judy stood up and gave her a quick hug. "You didn't tell me you were coming, too," she frowned.

"Ah, sorry, dear," she pouted and smiled right back. "You're with Matt?"

Honestly, she didn't even remember about Matt. Now that Flo mentioned it, she felt kind of uneasy. "Am not," she shrugged. "And you? Who's that unluck… I mean lucky guy?" she joked.

Flo glared at her. "It's Pete. We bumped at each other again a couple days ago at the pub, and you know…" she winked.

"Ahhh, nice," was Judy's response. She actually couldn't remember Pete clearly. Was he the handsome one or the short one?

Just then, a soldier approached them and casually put his hand around Florence's waist. She looked at Judy and smiled, "Hi Judy," the guy, who must have been Pete, said.

"Hi, Pete," she smiled back. "How you're doing?"

"Great," he chuckled. "I got her with me, so yeah, everything's fine."

The three of them laughed.

"Oh by the way, Judy, Matt has been trying to contact you for the past few days," he said. "He said he wanted to take you here."

"Oh, is that so? Is he here anyway?"

"Yeah, he's here. You want me to find him?"

"What? No, no, it's okay," Judy quickly said. "Just enjoy your night."

"Sure will," he smiled. "Shall we dance, babe?" he asked Flo.

Flo giggled and nodded. "Hon, I'll catch up with you later, okay," she quickly kissed Judy's cheek before going off.

"Hey Judy, you know that man?" Skip asked her as she sat down.

"Yeah, I met him once at a pub. Why?"

"He's from D, ain't he Pat?" he asked Christenson who just nodded. "No, he just looks familiar," he smiled reassuringly to her.

Not long after that, Joe came back bringing back pints for him and Judy.

"What took you so long?" Judy pretended to be upset.

"What?" he frowned. "You're supposed to say 'thank you, Joe'."

"Oh really? Just give me the drink already," she took a glass from Joe's hand.

"Lady, you're unbelievable," he sighed and shook his head.

Judy laughed out loud then clinked her glass to Joe's. "Kidding, Joe."

Joe smirked. "You'd better be, Miss."

They drank and had lots of chats and laughs with the others at the table—even the ones that she didn't know personally. Until at some point, an almost-drunk Skinny came to their table and asked her to dance.

"Miss Blake, dance with me?" he slightly leaned forward and offered his hand.

"I love your straightforward attitude," she winked at him and took his hand. "Definitely yes."

As she stood up, Skinny patted Joe's back and whispered, "Dummy, I can't believe you just sitting here and ignoring her."

* * *

"Enjoying the night?" she asked Skinny while they were dancing to the song played by the band.

"Best night I've had in weeks," he grinned.

"Yeah, I figure," she chuckled.

"And you?"

"Hmm?"

"You like it here?"

She licked her lips. "Pretty much, yeah."

"You don't like crowded place,"

She chuckled again. "You remember that, eh?"

He smiled and nodded. "So why even bother?"

"Your friend over there asked me, remember?"

"You could just refuse," he insisted.

She snorted. "Where's this conversation going, Skinny?"

"Nowhere. I just… purely wonder," he smirked.

A few minutes after that, someone walked over to them and cleared his throat loudly so they could notice him. Judy noticed him and he smiled.

"Hi, Judy," Matt Wilson, that bloke from D Company, greeted her. "Can I have a dance with you?"

Skinny quickly asked her, loud enough that even Matt could hear. "You know him, Jude?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do,"

Skinny shrugged and pulled himself for her. He smiled to Judy before going off to find other broads.

Matt placed his hand on Judy's waist as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to see you again, Judy," he smiled.

"Yeah, me too," she smiled back. "I met Pete earlier this evening, by the way."

"Yeah, Pete. He's the one who told me that you're here."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "Still a teacher?" he asked after a moment.

"Thank God, yes."

"Which school anyway? I've been trying to find you, you know."

"Find me? Why?"

He shrugged, definitely was confused on how to answer. "I don't know. To have another chat maybe?" he pursed his lips. "I visited that pub every day,"

"I rarely go to pub," she explained. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," he shrugged. "Now before I forget, you should tell me your address."

"Later," she smiled. "Let's just finish this song first."

For a moment, they just danced without saying anything to each other, until Matt broke the silence.

"That guy who danced with you, he's your date?"

"No. I'm with my friend—the one you've met."

"Oh, that Easy guy," he recalled. "Who's his name again? Joe?"

"Yes, Joe Liebgott," she said indifferently.

He nodded. "Hey, Jude,"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"You're so gorgeous tonight," he grinned. "It's not that you weren't gorgeous the other days, but tonight…" he licked his lips. "You're breathtaking," he whispered his words to her lips.

She let out a chuckle. "Well, thanks Matt,"

"You know that I mean it right?" he leaned even closer to her.

She really wanted to pull herself off him, but she could feel his hand holding her waist so tightly.

"Matt, you're drunk," she said as she tried to remove his hand from her.

"No, I'm not,"

"Oh yes, you definitely are,"

Then he forcefully pressed his lips to hers. She struggled to let herself go without drawing too much attention, but it didn't work. He absolutely outpowered her.

She was still struggling under his touch when suddenly, she wasn't in his embrace anymore. It took her some seconds to realize that someone had pulled him off of her; and that person is Joe Liebgott. Just when she was about to thank Joe, he already hit Matt's face with his bare knuckle. Matt, both shocked and angry, swung his fist to Joe's face. Both men now had their nose bleeding, and crowd was starting to from around them. In the middle of her shock and confusion, she could see Skinny coming over to help breaking up the fight.

* * *

They both sat on a metal bench just outside the hall. Joe was no longer wearing his military jacket; Judy was now wearing it on top of her red dress.

She shook her head repeatedly and sighed exaggeratedly. "Show off," she muttered as she put the blood-stained-free side of her handkerchief into Joe's bleeding nose.

"I spoilt the night, didn't I?"

"Perfectly," she sighed again.

He took the handkerchief from her hand. "We should get back inside. It's freezing here."

"I don't care if it's freezing," she said.

"What? You might catch a cold, Judy."

She said nothing.

"Come on. I said I'm sorry, alright?" he said softly. "I'll take you to another night dance, okay. I promise," he tried to smile, but his hurting nose forbade him to do so.

She turned her head and looked at him with disbelief. "What?"

"I promise I'll take you to dance again."

She frowned. "Joe," she thought of the right words to continue with. "You're unbelievable," she still frowned.

"Unbelievable how?"

"Bloody hell! I don't care about the dance!"

That's definitely the first time he heard her cursing. "What are you talking about?" he, too, now sounded upset.

"I don't want to go to another dance, okay?" she tried to calm herself. "How could you still even think about going out while…" she sighed. "Look at the state of you, Joe!"

He was silent for a moment, trying to absorb her words. Then a small smile started to appear on his face. "You worry about me?"

"Of course I do! How could you even ask that?" she shook her head.

He shrugged. "Don't know. I thought you were angry because I ruined the night."

"That too. But like I said, right now I don't even care about anything," she sighed. "You should go see a doctor, Joe. Your nose might be broken.

He glanced at her and burst to laughter. "This nose of mine will be just fine, Judy. It happens all the time."

She only raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously," he nodded reassuringly. "It'll be fine in no time,"

She said nothing. Instead, she took the handkerchief from Joe's hand and put back in his nose herself. "You sure you okay?" she asked again.

"Damn, Judy. You really know nothing medical, don't you?" he teased her.

She pouted. "Shut it or I'll get someone to _really_ break your nose."

That threat from was seriously the cutest and sweetest thing he'd ever heard.


	8. Knowing Better (2)

**A/N: Hi lovely friends! How you've been doing? I hope you're all doing alright. It's been sometimes since the last chapter, and I hope you're still reading this. So here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, you awake?" Joe nudged Judy's right arm slightly.

They were on their way home, and it was about 1.30 am. Judy rested her head on the bus window. "Uh-huh," she mumbled, barely opened her eyes.

"That window is cold… you know," he said.

She used all the power left in her to turn her head. "What?" she couldn't understand a word he said.

Joe shrugged his right shoulder meaningfully. "You can lean on here," he said.

She looked at him for a moment. "If you say so," she shrugged and rested her head on Joe's shoulder.

They were silent for a moment. Judy felt a rush comfortable warmth afterwards while Joe wondered if she could hear his heart pounding.

"I feel stupid asking this, but were you happy?" Joe asked a little bit hesitantly.

"Why do you feel stupid?"

"Well, you certainly didn't like what I did earlier," he shrugged.

"Damn right."

"So you're not happy?" Actually, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Well, aside of _that_ , it's alright."

"Just alright?"

She yawned. "Joe, I'm trying to get some sleep."

He shrugged again. "Okay, sorry. Go to sleep now," he held his hand back from brushing her hair even though he felt a strong urgency to do so.

She smiled even though Joe couldn't see it. She pretended to be asleep until she heard him snoring. "I'm happy, Joe," she said silently before finally drifting off.

Judy woke up the next morning feeling so happy. It was very rare of her waking up with a smile laced on her face, but last night had been such a good time. She went downstairs to have breakfast with her family and her two friends.

* * *

"Morning," she said, rubbing her eyes, and everyone greeted her back. She glanced at Joe who was giving her a super wide smile. "How's that nose doing?"

Joe involuntarily touched his nose with his hand. "Oh… it's doing fine."

"Liar," she mumbled as she sat down next to Joe.

"What happened to Joe?" asked Alex innocently.

Felix sighed and tried to explain to his little brother. "Someone punched him in the face, Alex," he said in a 'duh' tone as if it was an obvious answer and his brother should have known.

"No one punched Joe in the face, Felix," Lisa said, frowning. "He got slipped and fell, Alex," she said to Alex. "Didn't you, Joe?"

Joe quickly nodded. "Yeah, I got slipped last night because, you know, the floor was unbelievably wet, and I wasn't very careful and—"

"He slipped, yeah," Judy cut him off and kicked Joe's foot under the table.

Felix rolled his eyes, and Skinny laughed heartily to watch the scene.

They continued their breakfast in such good mood and spent the rest of the morning chatting up.

* * *

Judy, Joe, and Skinny were chatting in the front porch of the house when Joe suddenly felt like asking Judy out.

"Hey Judy," called Joe.

"Hmm?" Judy responded, without turning her head.

"Do you want to go to the hill?"

"What hill?" Skinny asked quickly before Judy could even answer.

"How's that sound?" Joe asked again, pretending not hearing Skinny.

"That sounds okay…" Judy said.

"But?"

"Hey, what hill?" Skinny asked again, nudging Joe with his elbow.

"Goddammit, Skinny. Will you shut up?" Joe said, annoyed.

"Only if you tell me what you two are talking about."

Joe scoffed. "Not your business, bud."

"Oh come on! Mummy and daddy have secret now? Great," Skinny said, being an asshole he was.

"Shut the hell up, Skinny," Joe slapped the back of Skinny's head playfully.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the hand, huh?" Judy quickly slapped Joe's hand. "You okay?" she asked Skinny.

Skinny smiled the sweetest smile on the planet. "I'm okay, Jude. Thank you," he winked playfully, knowing that it would upset Joe.

Joe didn't do anything though; he just glared at Skinny and mouthed "you're dead".

"There's this hill behind the school," Judy explained to Skinny. "And it has quite a comfortable meadow to take a nap."

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Uh-huh," Jude nodded. "And the view from it is also pretty amazing. You wanna go there?"

"What sure," Skinny said excitedly.

"Come on then," she got up.

Skinny was about to get up to when he looked at Joe and changed his mind. "Nah, Judy—I'd love to, but probably not today."

"What? Why?" she frowned. "You have something to do today?"

"Yeah, I've got this…" he tried to sound believable. "Stuff to be done," he grinned.

Judy raised his eyebrows. She certainly knew that Skinny was lying, but she didn't want to push it further. "Okay then," she shrugged. "Guess it's just me and this painful sod then," she joked. "Shall we go now, sulker?" she offered Joe a hand.

Joe smiled and took her hand.

* * *

"Skinny's lying, isn't he?" asked Judy as she and Joe hiked up the hill.

"What?"

"He doesn't have anything to be done?"

"Yeah, he doesn't," Joe chuckled. "I should probably thank him later."

They continued their hiking in silent until they reached the meadow they'd been before. The weather was quite pleasant even though it was still windy.

"Oh my sore feet," she said sitting down on the grass.

Joe sat down beside her and quickly turned into a lying position.

She turned her head to look at him. "It's very cozy, ain't it?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "How did you find this place?"

Judy was struck by the question. She was still facing Joe while her mind wandered to the past.

Joe waved his hand right in front of Judy's face when she didn't say anything. "Hey, Judy?"

She went back to reality and smiled sheepishly at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you asking?"

"How did you know this place?"

"From a friend," she shrugged. "As you already know, I didn't live here before. I often came here to visit my brother and Lisa, and I made a friend with a local boy," she chuckled lightly remembering how she first met Rupert.

"He still lives here?" Joe asked.

"No," she bit her lip. It took her some times to continue. "He's already passed away," she finally said, looking down.

"What?" Joe mumbled; surely he didn't expect to hear that answer. "God, Jude, I'm sorry," he said again.

She looked at him and forced a smile. "It's okay. He's in a much better place now," she told him the same thing she'd been telling herself over and over again after Rupert's death.

Joe smiled sadly, certainly not knowing what to say or what to do. "How did he…" he didn't continue his question; he even regretted it.

"He got shot," she answered. "In the Pacific."

Joe couldn't help to raise his eyebrows. "Was he…"

"Yes," she said, knowing what his question would be. "He was a soldier."

Joe didn't say anything to that. He didn't know what would be a proper response.

"It's only been a few months now," she continued. She indeed sensed the uneasiness on Joe upon hearing her story, but she felt like sharing it with him. "He died January this year."

Joe frowned but still didn't say anything.

Judy was looking down while telling her story; she didn't want Joe to see her sad face and red eyes. But she had no power whatsoever to hold back a drop of tear from falling down her face. She quickly wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Hey," Joe said, frowning. He hated seeing her cry and wanted to make her happy again. "Please don't cry," he said, rubbing her back.

She looked up. "Yeah, sorry," she chuckled. "Silly me," she wiped her face once again.

"No, no, don't be sorry. I just…" he cleared his throat. "I don't like seeing you sad."

She chuckled again. "Oh you don't? That's very sweet of you, Joe," she smiled.

He gave her his one-sided smile. "Sweet is my middle name."

She chuckled then looked up at the cloudy sky. "Rupert," she mumbled after a while.

Joe frowned. "What?"

"His name's Rupert," she turned her head to look at him then looked back up at the sky. She suddenly missed him so much, much more than ever. She embraced her feet to keep herself from crying. No, she couldn't cry in front of Joe Liebgott.

"He must've been a really good man," he said, smiling—even though she didn't see.

"Yeah, he was," she smiled back at him. "He was very lovely, and it was a privilege to ever know him."

Joe smiled again. He actually felt a little jealous listening to Judy talking about this Rupert guy with such affection. In his mind, he punched his own face to remind himself that this guy was already dead, and it was nonsensical for him to feel jealous.

"He was my first love," she mumbled in a much lowered voice.

"What?" he asked as he didn't hear her words.

"What? Umm, no, nothing," she quickly added. She didn't even know why she'd said that. Joe didn't need to know any of that. "Hey, look at that!" she pointed to the sky where there was a group of birds passing in an incredible V formation.

Joe looked up. "I haven't seen something like that for a while," he mumbled.

"What? You haven't seen that in Aldbourne?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

She chuckled. "They pass the sky almost everyday at this time of the season."

"Really?" he scoffed. "I haven't paid attention then."

She looked at him affectionately. She knew exactly what that meant; he really got no time to pay attention to such triviality. "Now that you're here," she lied down beside him. "Let's watch this together."


	9. Getting Closer

"I wish I could just stay here forever," Joe mumbled with closed eyes. Both he and Judy were still lying on the damp grass in the meadow.

"You sure?" she asked, with closed eyes, too.

He took some times to think and then scoffed. "Well, not really."

She chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for, Joe."

"But I still want to stay here forever if…" he left his words hanging.

"If what?"

"If you stay, too," he said.

She quickly turned her head to look at him. "Are you serious? I can be painful some times," she joked.

"Well, if that's the case," he gazed at her intensely. "Those times when you _are not_ painful will sure make it up."

She could feel herself blushed, and she hid it with a nervous laughed.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"What?"

"What do you think? Shall we stay here forever?"

Judy couldn't decide if Joe was joking or being serious. His voice was serious, but she didn't want to be foolish. "I need to think about it first," she said in an exaggerated serious expression.

"I have a chance then?"

She shrugged. "Probably."

He chuckled and closed his eyes again. It'd only been two weeks, and he already asked her that quite straightforward question. He knew his time to go to the battlefield was approaching, and he probably only needed someone (or something) to hold on to. He was already sure that he needed her, but not for _that_ reason. He didn't need her because he needed something to hold on to; he needed her because he simply fell in love with her. If anything, it was him that should be the thing she could hold on to. And he was more than willing to do that.

However, for now it was his task to make her know his feeling for her.

* * *

They decided to take a walk round the village until lunchtime at home. Joe dragged Judy towards a pub as they were passing by.

"Ain't it too soon for a drink?" she blocked the door with her body and got in Joe's way.

Joe rolled his eyes. "We _won't_ have a drink. I just want to meet my friends, who most likely would be there."

She pursed her lips, thinking. "Okay," she said then. "I won't drink."

"Neither will I, grandma," Joe shook his head and pushed the door open.

Just like Joe had predicted, there were a lot of his _friends_ in the pub. Well, not really friends maybe, just fellow soldiers.

"Let's sit there," Joe pulled Judy's hand once he saw a table full of his friends, the real ones. "Guys," he announced his presence to a group of soldiers who were playing cards.

"Liebgott!" a man, who Judy remembered as Skip, smiled widely to see them both.

"Hey Joe," the others greeted him.

"Look who's here," said a man, putting his arm around her shoulder. She frowned at that and turned around quickly, only to find Skinny grinning ear to ear.

"Hey," she returned the gesture and gave him a quick hug. "I thought you said you had something to do?"

"Well," he shrugged. "This is the thing."

"Oh, I see," she nodded. "I should've known."

He chuckled. "Come on, let's have you seated. Hey Frank, move your tiny asses from there," he said to one of his friends.

"Well, make me, asshead!" he said, definitely not doing what Skinny had asked him.

"Hey, behave!" Joe threw him some peanuts from the table. "There's a lady here," he gestured to Judy.

Frank then realized that Joe brought along a company, and he suddenly moved from his seat. "Oh, woman, I'm sorry," he apologized and told Judy to sit.

"What no, that's okay," she smiled reassuringly and pulled a chair from other table. "See? I can just sit here."

Frank smiled and sat. Then Joe introduced Judy to his friends there. And even though all of them seemed really nice, she decided to not get too involved into their conversations.

Joe didn't ignore her for a second even though he was in the middle of his friends, and Judy really appreciated that. She only talked when someone talked to her, and not more; having Joe and Skinny as her close friends already felt enough.

"You okay?" Joe asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you okay?" he repeated his question.

"I am," she completely didn't understand why he asked that out of a sudden.

He nodded. "You're fine being here, right? You're in no rush to get back home?"

"What?" she chuckled. "I'm okay, Joe. Don't worry about it."

He nodded and continued chatting and joking with his friends.

Not long after that, another group of soldiers approached their table.

"Hey, man. Glad seeing you here," said one of them, putting his hand on Joe's shoulder.

Joe and Judy turned their heads at the same time. Seeing that it was Matt Wilson, both them suddenly tensed up.

"Jesus Christ," Judy sighed.

Joe quickly got up and harshly put Matt's hand away from his shoulder. "The same goes to you," he said, answering Matt's question before.

Matt chuckled mockingly. "And nice seeing you, too, Judy," he looked behind Joe's back.

Judy didn't move an inch; she really wanted to grab Joe's hand and run away.

"Hey, look at me, buddy," Joe said, waving his hand right in front of Matt's face. "Do you feel fine? Tell me, do you remember your name?" he asked, still waving his hand annoyingly. "Or your mother's name? Man, you don't look so sober to me. Oh yes of course, you're still having a hangover, aren't you?"

Matt chuckled. "Man, you talk _way_ too much."

"What do you want?" asked Joe in a very bored expression.

"I want you to stay out of my business."

Joe shrugged and nodded. "That should be easy."

"Good then—you're so easy to be told," he scoffed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to her alone," Matt gestured to Judy, who had been squeezing the back of Joe's uniform tightly.

"Now that—I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Joe slowly shook his head.

"Stay out of my business," he said sternly.

"She's with me, and she has no business with you," Joe shot back.

Judy took a quick a glance to her surrounding; both Joe's and Matt's friends were so stiff, it looked like they were ready to kill each other. God, she shouldn't have come here the first place.

"How about we let her speak?"

Joe moved a little so that Matt could see and hear her answer clearly.

Acting as brave as she could, she stood up. "Matt, I don't think I have anything to say to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something else to do."

"See?" said Joe in a mocking tone.

"Dammit Joe, let's get out of here," she made sure only Joe could hear her.

He turned to see her and nodded. "Alright, gather your stuffs," he said.

"Well, I didn't bring anything, Joe. Let's just get the hell out of here," she whispered through gritted teeth.

He held back a laugh hearing her answer. "You heard her," he said to Matt, grabbing her hand. He then turned to look at his friends. "Guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Then he dragged Judy along with him, leaving the crowd.

They were just outside the pub when suddenly, out of nowhere, Matt was already behind them and punched Joe.

"I told you to stay out of my business," Matt said after Joe fell to the ground.

"What's the matter with you, you gigantic prick?!" she shouted angrily at him. She was already kneeling beside Joe, trying to wipe the blood coming from his nose.

"Judy, I just want to apologize," he said as if he didn't do anything wrong before and Joe wasn't lying bleeding on the ground, as if Judy hadn't seen what he'd just done to Joe.

"Well, I'm certainly not forgiving you."

Joe got up quickly and looked at Matt with such anger in his eyes. He was ready and about to hit Matt's face with all his might when he realized that Judy had been holding on to his arm. She was probably scared and didn't even realize that she'd been holding on to him, or she was probably trying to prevent Joe from striking back. Whatever the reason was, he tried to calm down for her. It took every power in him not to jump into that son of a bitch and beat him. It took all of his powers not to try and defend his dignity in front of the people who were watching. It took every power in him to put what probably would be Judy's will first over his. He took her hand into his and smiled. "Let's get you home," he said, loud enough for Matt to listen.

She looked at him in disbelief but followed anyway.

* * *

Joe sat on one of the staircases while Lisa and her children were having lunch. Judy then came with a washcloth and a small bucket filled with water. She sat next to Joe and started cleaning his wound.

"You should see a medic tomorrow," she said.

"Nah, it's o—"

"It's not okay Joe," she cut him off. "Your nose was broken last night, and now it's broken again."

He chuckled lightly. "Okay."

She continued her work in silent.

"Ouch!" he cried out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here," he pointed to one spot of his nose. "And here, here, here," he pointed to some other spots.

With flat expression, she pinched lightly the tip of his nose.

"Ouch!" he cried out again. "Now that real hurts, Jude!"

A smile appeared on her face, but she didn't say anything. She finished her job and got back to the kitchen. She got back bringing a glass of orange juice.

"Here," she handed it to him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

She nodded and sat beside him. "Joe, I'm sorry," she sighed.

He frowned. "What for?"

"For getting your nose broken. Twice."

He chuckled. "No, don't be sorry."

"No, it's my problem; you didn't have to be involved," she sighed again. "You don't deserve this. I'm truly sorry."

He frowned. "I didn't have to be involved?" he scoffed. "So what should I do then?"

She looked at him with confused look.

"Should I just stand there and watch you being harmed by a drunk idiot last night? And today, when he really wanted to _talk_ to you?"

She opened her mouth but then closed it again.

"I mean," he said in a softer tone. "You don't have to say anything. I just want to make you safe, Judy, so it wasn't your fault," he smiled. "And this nose will be just fine. I'll be as handsome as ever."

She punched his shoulder lightly. "Yeah, but…" she shrugged. "I guess thank you then, Joe. I actually don't know what would've happened if you weren't there."

He nodded. "It's okay. See, it's more lovely to hear you say a 'thank you' than a 'sorry'."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. Oh Saint Joe, how could I show you how thankful I am?" she joked.

He shrugged. "Well, there's one way."

"What's that?"

"Will you do it?"

She nodded. "Most likely."

Joe slowly moved his face closer to hers and whispered into her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to L.A Dreaming for the sweet message. Here's the update :)**


	10. Contemplation

"What?" Judy whispered back.

Joe didn't say anything but pressed his lips to hers.

"Mummy!" Lucy shouted when she saw Joe and her aunt kissing.

Judy quickly pulled herself from the kiss, and Lisa quickly came over to see what was happening.

"What is it, dear? Judy, what happened?"

Judy felt her cheeks burned, and she couldn't answer her sister-in-law's question. Neither could Joe.

Getting no answer from the two adults, Lisa asked her daughter again. "Honey, why did you scream?"

"Aunt Judy and him…" Lucy covered her face with her hands.

"What?" Lisa demanded.

Instead of telling her mother what she'd seen, Lucy quickly ran to the kitchen, with her hands still covering her face.

"So?" Lisa glared at Joe and Judy, who were still quiet. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"Mrs. Blake, I… I was kissing Judy," Joe finally said. "And she saw us."

Lisa could only raise her eyebrows and mumbled an 'oh'. "I probably should go then," she said and went off.

After there was no one else, they looked at each other and laughed.

"I hope Lucy's fine," Judy said and got up. "Come on, let's have lunch."

Joe got up and followed her to the kitchen without saying anything. But deep down inside, he was still thinking about the quick kiss.

 **November 1943**

It'd been almost two months since the people of Aldbourne first saw their guests, the American paratroopers. Nothing much changed really, except for the fact that the troops had to go through a more intensified training.

It was also the case with Judy and Joe, nothing really changed. Even though they never made it official, but those people around them knew that there was something between the two. They'd grown very close, closer than just best friends.

On one windy Wednesday, when Judy was having lunch, her friend Florence subtly asked her a question about their relationship.

"You have any plan on Saturday night?" she asked casually.

"No," Judy shook her head. "Not really. Why?"

"Well, me and Pete—we have a plan to go to Swindon this weekend," she said, smiling to herself.

"Well, good for you," she responded sincerely. "That'll be fun."

"Maybe you could join in?"

"Me?" Judy asked with raised eyebrows. "No, thanks, but third wheel isn't exactly my thing."

"I don't ask you to come all by yourself, sweetheart," Florence sighed. "I'm talking about you with Joe."

Judy scoffed but didn't say anything.

"I'm suggesting a double date, J," Florence continued. "Don't you think it'll be fun?"

"Undoubtedly," Judy agreed. "Double date could be so much fun, except for the fact that we're not having it."

Florence pouted. "Come on, ask him. He'll say yes—I know it."

Judy scoffed. "I _will not_ , okay? You have fun there."

"Why not?" she still insisted. "I mean, you two go out together pretty often, no? This time will be no different."

Judy sighed dramatically. "Where should I start?"

"What?"

"Me and Joe—we're just friends."

Florence smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Florence," Judy groaned. "I mean it."

"Okay," Florence tried to really listen to her friend this time. "But I don't see it that way."

Judy clicked her tongue. "I know, and I have no power to change your way of seeing it."

"And other people's way of seeing it. 'Cause I'm pretty sure everyone sees it the way I see it."

Judy bit her lip, thinking.

"Seriously though, you don't like him?"

"Of course I like him," she said in a lowered voice.

"And he likes you?"

Judy didn't answer.

"Of course he likes you. Silly me," Florence said in 'duh' tone. "What's the problem then?"

"I don't want us to be more than friends," she explained, suddenly feeling stupid saying it out loud.

Florence seemed not surprised. "Then don't be friends at all."

"It's not that simple," Judy frowned. "We _practically_ live together."

"No," Florence stated. "It's because you love having him around."

Judy only sighed. She absolutely had no idea how to tell Florence. But Florence didn't need words to understand what Judy really meant.

"Judy," Florence said after a while and squeezed her friend's hand. "Surprisingly enough, I know what you really mean."

"You do?"

She nodded. "It's that same thing again."

"What's that thing?"

"You're afraid."

"Af—"

"No, don't say anything," Florence cut Judy off. "You know I'm right."

Judy just stared at his friend.

"Judy, love, it's not the first time. How many men have come and gone?"

Judy mumbled something unclear, but Florence didn't seem to notice.

"Those men in the past, I know you never paid any attention to them, but this time," Florence tilted her head to one side. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you _do really_ like him, don't you?"

Judy took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "I do, Flo" she exhaled. "And for that, I suffer."

"Judy, you don't have to suffer. I bet my life that he feels the same, too."

"But how could I?" Judy sounded very exhausted. "He's just like Rupert, Florence. He's a bloody trooper."

This time, it was Florence that went silent.

"He doesnn't even have any control over his life, Flo," she said again. "I hate thinking about it, but I know the possibility."

"Judy, babe," said Florence softly. "You don't know about it, we don't know about it."

"Florence, he'll be fighting the war in months. And it's not just another war, it's a big one—a huge one."

"Judy, there's always a possibility."

"Of him to survive? There's also a possibility of him _to not_ survive."

"Everybody dies, Jude," Florence said, leaning forward. "Look, I mean," she tried to find the right words to knock some sense into Judy's head. "You won't go anywhere spending your time worrying about the future, hun. It's out of your control."

She didn't respond.

"I know what has happened, sweetheart. But you need to move on with your life."

Judy bit her fingernails, a habit that she had long broken. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know."

"Just think about it," Florence suggested. "Joe? He's worth it," she blinked and pinched her friend's nose lightly.

* * *

Judy knew she liked Joe, too, but she couldn't admit it. No, she couldn't get her heart broken. Not again.

That was also why she'd always kept a distance with Joe's friends. Except Skinny, of course—she couldn't avoid being his friend. It was because she thought that the lesser she knew those guys, the lesser it would hurt when they… when something happened in the battlefield.

She knew she was being such a coward, but she was still too afraid.

Was that wrong? Would someone understand?

* * *

"Mornin'," Judy greeted everyone as she sat down for breakfast. She had this strange feeling seeing Joe this morning after having such a heavy conversation with herself last night about him.

Everyone greeted her back with smiles on their faces.

She didn't talk at all during breakfast; she only smiled and nodded when someone was talking. She did notice, though, that Joe was looking at her quite intensely, as if noticing she was acting differently.

After finished, Judy came back upstairs to her room to grab her bag. When she was about to go downstairs, she found Joe waiting just outside her room.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi?" she chuckled. It suddenly felt so awkward being this close to him.

"How are you?"

She chuckled again. "You okay, Joe?"

"You haven't answered me."

She laughed and walked past him.

"You in a rush?" asked Joe, following her downstairs.

"Not really," she said as she continued walking.

"Then let me talk for a sec," he stood in front of her and blocked her way.

"Okay," she folded her arms. "What?"

"Umm…" he thought about something for a moment.

"Joe, tick-tock."

"Can I walk you to the school?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Wouldn't you be late for the training?"

He clicked his tongue. "No, I still got, like, half an hour."

"Okay, then," she shrugged. "I don't see why not."

* * *

"You seem different this morning," he said.

"Different?" she frowned. "Different how?"

"Something bothers you?"

 _Well, he observes well_ , Judy thought. "No," she answered shortly.

Joe pursed his lips, definitely not buying it, but didn't push it further. All he wanted was to be with her, and he didn't want to make her upset.

As they passed by the street, a lot of soldiers were on the street; some of them were just talking to each other or to the locals, and some were playing football.

"Joe," she called. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you ever sometimes… feel a bit… you know, tired of _this_?"

He frowned. "What's _this_?"

"You know," she shrugged. "Your training and battle preparation and all."

He chuckled, but there was still crease on his forehead. "No, I don't think so."

"Not at all?"

"Well, sometimes I _do_ feel bored and exhausted and all, but other than that it's okay."

"Hmm," she nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. It's just, all the soldiers I've known my entire life seem so devoted and… I don't know, bound? I just wonder."

He smiled understandingly. "Then it means they love their job. Like me, I can never picture myself going to a school full of little noisy kids every morning."

She laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I guess it's just different for each person."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Then does it mean that you've chosen the right job for you?"

He squinted. "Honestly? I don't know."

She waited for him to continue.

"Well, before this, being a barber felt good enough," he said. "But right now, it feels great to be a part of my unit."

She nodded.

"Tell me what's on your mind," he asked.

"Hmm? What?"

He chuckled. "Your head seems full of… I don't know, wonders?"

"Questions," she corrected.

"Well, if you let me, I can probably help you find the answers," he shrugged.

She looked at him immediately, hearing that answer, and smiled. "Yeah, thanks. I really appreciate that."

He put both his hands into his pockets and walked next to her in silence until they reached the school building.

"So," she smiled. "Thanks so much for guarding me here."

He chuckled. "Pleasure is mine, Ma'am."

She nodded. "I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Yeah, see you at dinner."

She entered the gate then turned around and yelled, "Have a nice day, Joe!"

"Yeah, you too," he said, waving his hands.

* * *

"Wake up, you dirty head!" Frank Perconte said, throwing bread crumbs to Joe who had been busy with his own mind.

"Goddammit!" Joe threw a cigarette butt to him while the other men were laughing.

"Joe and his dirty mind. Again," laughed George Luz.

"Shut up!" Joe frowned.

"Seriously, the sun's still up, Lieb. Can't it wait?" George said again.

"Whatever," mumbled Joe.

Normally, Joe would throw a lengthy rant and curse when the men teased him, but not today. Knowing that he was not in the mood to be bullied, the men left him alone.

* * *

Joe performed really badly on the field exercise today that Lieutenant Winters felt it was necessary to talk to him.

"What did the Lieutenant say?" asked Skinny when they were both on their way to back the Blake's house.

"Nah, it's alright."

Skinny scoffed. "Thank God it's Winters though, not some megalomaniac like Sobel."

Joe chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"What happened with you though?" asked Joe hesitantly. He knew that this friend of his had never been fond of talking about feelings, but it was worth a try anyway.

"What?"

"You were shit today, Joe. You shot to no direction, and you almost threw your grenade to Lipton."

Joe only scratched the back of his head.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Joe raised his eyebrows and looked at Skinny as if he'd just said something in Persian. "What?" he chuckled. "No, Skinny, I don't need some mentoring session right now."

Skinny slapped Joe's head lightly. "Asshole."

Joe shrugged. "Been said."

* * *

"Hey," Joe said as Judy was doing the dishes.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Need any help with that?"

"Not really."

"Good then. I'm not really in the mood anyway," he grinned.

She said nothing but splashed him with some water.

"God," he said, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He didn't mind though, for she was laughing to see him like that.

"Where's Skinny?" she asked.

"Outside. Smoking, I guess," he said, starting to help her with the dishes.

She nodded and let him help her.

"Hey, Jude," he called.

"Hmm?"

"So, I…" he hesitated a bit. "I have a weekend pass and am planning to go to London…"

"Yeah? Good for you! London's such a nice place."

"You been there?"

"Yeah, a few times," she nodded.

"You wanna go there again?"

"Yeah, sure. It's been long."

"Well," he bit his lip. "Why don't you go with me this weekend?"

"What?" she honestly didn't think that he'd ask her. "To London? That's very kind of you, Joe, but…" she squinted. "I don't think so…"

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because… it won't be cheap," she bit her lip.

His frown disappeared, and he chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it. I've been saving up."

"What? No, Joe," she shook her head. "I'm not using your money."

"I won't give it for free though," he said. "You're gonna have to do some things for me while we're there," he smirked mischievously.

"What are those _things_?" she challenged him.

"Like…" he looked up, thinking. "Not falling asleep on the train, showing me good places to visit, having a fancy dinner with me—"

"That sounds easy," she shrugged.

"Well there's more. Don't flirt with other soldiers—or other men in general," he finished.

"What?" she scoffed. "Now that, I can't promise you."

He shook his head. "Dammit."

She laughed seeing him.

"So? I take it as a yes?"

She pursed her lips, pretending to think very hard. "Do I really have to do those things though?"

He nodded in a very serious expression. "Yeah, of course. Nothing comes for free, you know."

"You're right," she nodded. "Alright then, count me in."

And Joe smiled the widest smile he had ever made in his entire life.


	11. Confession

"Judy, honey, you're gonna be late!" Lisa yelled from downstairs to Judy who was still getting ready inside her room. She and Joe had been waiting for her for almost half an hour.

Then Skinny entered the room, grinning. "Look who's going to London," he patted Joe's shoulder.

Joe scoffed. "Yeah, it's not my fault you're not going, too."

"Shut up," said Skinny, annoyed. He had lost his weekend pass due to coming half an hour late to training. He had a reason though: he had been having a problem with his stomach, but he wouldn't admit that only to avoid the punishment. It wasn't a big deal anyway, the weekend pass.

Joe chuckled and put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Kidding, buddy. Well, at least that lovely Cynthia ain't going nowhere."

Skinny smiled sheepishly only to get a mocking scoff from Joe.

"Hi, hi, hi, sorry," said Judy, running downstairs.

Joe quickly took her bag from her hand. "Let me."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "You don't bring anything with you?"

""Got everything I need in that," he pointed to his military rucksack.

She nodded. "Okay then, shall we go?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you two should," said Lisa impatiently.

* * *

Fortunately, they didn't miss the train.

"Oh God," she groaned after they both were seated. "It was almost."

Joe scoffed. "Yeah. And whose fault was that again?"

"I did apologize, didn't I? Definitely not doing it again," she said stubbornly.

He smiled and messed her hair a bit.

The trip was spent with them talking mostly about Joe's unit in the military. Joe tried to change the subject several times, but her curiosity beat him.

"I want to see him," said Judy, talking about Sobel.

Joe scoffed. "No, you don't."

"I seriously do, though," she shrugged.

"Then what are you gonna do then? When you finally meet him."

"I'll wind him up and see what he's going to do."

"You won't like what he's going to do," said Joe.

"Well," she cleared his throat. "He probably can pull his rank on you and give you some ridiculously nonsensical punishment. But," she paused to give an emphasis. "I'm a civilian. I wonder what he'll do."

Joe looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. "I change my mind then. You indeed need to see him."

She nodded. "I should probably pay him a visit sometime."

* * *

They arrived at London just in time for lunch. They ate in a diner near the station. It was very crowded, and there were a lot of soldiers, too.

"I forgot people still live their lives," Joe mumbled.

She chuckled. "Civilized life amazes you much, huh?"

"Funnily enough, yeah," he chuckled. "Considering the fact that I've been living in a civilized village."

"Enjoy this, Joe," she winked and clinked her cup to Joe's.

Joe smirked and nodded.

"So," she started a conversation while they were waiting for their orders. "Why's Skinny not having a weekend pass, too?"

"He came late to training," answered Joe casually.

She frowned. "He did?"

"Mm-hmm," he lit his cigarette. "A couple of days ago."

"When? Didn't he always leave the house earlier than me?"

"Well, yes, but one day he got an acute diarrhea and had to get back home to finish his business," he chuckled. "Thus, he came pretty late."

"When was that again?"

"Tuesday, I believe."

"Then why didn't he tell that cranky Sobel that he was sick?" she frowned.

"He doesn't want to make it a big deal," he shrugged.

She sighed. "Too bad. He could've come with us."

He looked at her with crease on his forehead.

"What?" she asked.

"You seriously want him to come with us?"

"What yes, 'course! This could turn into a nicer trip."

Joe scoffed. "So, it _isn't_ nice then?"

"No, that's not what I me—bloody hell, Joe!" she scoffed. "Are you on your period or what?"

He didn't answer.

She took a deep breath then tried to explain. "I said 'nicer', okay? Doesn't mean that it isn't nice right now."

He still didn't say anything.

"Okay, Joe Liebgott, do I have to explain to you about comparative degree?" she asked in a soft, persuasive tone, the one she usually used to her pupils.

Joe rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "No, Miss, you don't have to."

"Good," she nodded. "Now let me enjoy my lunch in peace."

* * *

After that, they spent the time visiting one shop to another, looking at things they wouldn't even buy. They were smiling, giggling, and laughing all the time, as if there was nothing in front of them to be worried about.

They were passing one street when suddenly one little boy, who was walking with his parents, stopped right in front of Joe and saluted him. Joe smiled and saluted him back. He couldn't stop smiling even after the boy had gone.

"Hey," Judy nudged him with her shoulder.

"Hmm what?"

She chuckled. "No, nothing."

He looked down on the pavement and smiled again.

"Joe," she called out. "Quit grinning, will you? You're scaring me a bit," she joked.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled sheepishly. His cheeks got a bit reddened.

"Oh, Joe," she chuckled. "I'm just kidding!"

He said nothing and only scratched the back of his head.

She smiled seeing him and continued walking. Suddenly, she remembered something highly important. "Joe, where are we going to sleep tonight?"

Joe stopped and mumbled a "shit". He looked at Judy wide-eyed.

She sighed. "Please don't tell me you forget about it. Please."

"Judy, I'm real sorry," he said, panicked.

She pressed her thumbs to her eyelids. "God, Joe, I don't want to sleep on the street."

But then a smirk appeared on his face. "Of course I'm kidding, babe. I've booked us a room," he said happily.

She stomped on his feet.

"Ouch!" cried Joe. "Lady, you got a power of a horse!"

She tried to hide her smile.

"Hey, come on," Joe said. "Don't get mad."

She didn't say anything and started walking again.

"Judy, hey," Joe tried to catch up with her fast pace. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding," he said sincerely.

She stopped and faced him. "You won't do it again, promise?"

"Promise," he said quickly. "I swear I will never lie to you again," he said, showing his two fingers as a sign.

"Okay," she shrugged. "I wasn't even mad anyway," she chuckled. "But it's a good thing though—knowing you'll say the truth from here on."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable," he sighed. "Come one then," he took her hand to his and dragged her to their hotel.

"Joe," she called then.

"Hmm?"

"Did you just call me 'babe'?"

He squinted. "Yeah, I did—I guess. You mind?"

"No," she shrugged. "Not at all."

"Good then. I guess I'll just call you 'babe' from now on," he winked.

* * *

"Joe," she whispered. "Are you being serious?" she asked once they got into their hotel. It was a big building with luxurious interior. And she had no doubt that it must have been super expensive.

"I am," he said, taking the key from the hotel staff. "Don't worry about it."

"You sure you can afford it?"

"I've been saving up, remember?"

"Yeah, you did say that, but—"

"Babe," he sighed. "Relax. I've got it all handled, alright?"

"Yeah, alright," she mumbled, shutting up. It wasn't because she didn't want to debate him though; she decided to shut up because her heart suddenly raced wildly when Joe had called him 'babe'. Once again.

Their room turned out to be so big. No surprise though, for there was definitely not a single small room in a top hotel like that. Her face was inevitably filled with confusion though as she saw there was only one single bed in that room.

"Are you planning to sleep on the sofa or what?" she asked, dropping her luggage to one side of the bed.

"What?" he scoffed. "I paid for this. I gotta sleep on the bed."

She frowned but didn't say anything.

"With you, too, if you want," he shrugged casually, as if it was the most normal custom.

"Yeah, have it your way," she mumbled and went to the bathroom quickly. Inside, she couldn't help but question her decision to go here with Joe.

"Hey," he knocked on the door. "Let's go downstairs and have some tea."

"Tea?" she shouted from the bathroom. "A Yank asking me for an afternoon tea?"

"Just get out of there, will you Miss?" he involuntarily rolled his eyes.

She chuckled. "Coming!"

* * *

After finishing their tea, they had a walk a bit until dinner time.

"Do I look okay?" she said, suddenly feeling self-conscious for all the women she'd seen in London looked so stunning with their hairdo and nice dresses.

He frowned. "You do look okay. Why do you ask?"

"I don't feel so okay though," she mumbled.

He chuckled and put an arm around her waist. "You're the most okay lady in the world," he said.

She blushed. "That's the most uncommon form of compliment I've heard so far."

"Because you're an uncommon lady."

"Is that supposed to be good or what?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"It means you're an extraordinary lady," he pulled her body closer to his.

She didn't say anything. Joe knew far too well how to make her flattered and nervous at the same time. She felt an urgency to pull herself away from his for she feared that he could hear her heart pounding.

* * *

Much to her surprise, Joe had already booked them a seat in a nice, fancy restaurant for their dinner. Joe hadn't been kidding when he'd said he would take her to have a fancy dinner.

At one point, she chuckled because she never thought he could be this considerate.

"What?" he asked.

"No," she said, still smiling.

"Come on, what?"

"Thanks, Joe. For taking me here."

His face softened. "Pleasure's mine. I should be the one thanking you. Thank you, beautiful, for spending the weekend with me," he smiled.

She smiled. "It's been a nice trip, you know, though honestly, I never thought that you could prepare this all by yourself."

He blushed a bit. "You enjoy it?"

"Yes, of course. One of the best trips I've had."

"I'll take you to more trips," he said.

She chuckled. "That'll be fun."

"Promise me one thing," he demanded.

"What?"

"Don't spend your holiday with other men while I'm away."

She knew he was only joking. But the thought of Joe fighting the war broke her heart more than anything.

"Jude?" he called when she didn't say anything.

"What yes, yes," she forced a smile. "Only if you promise me you won't go with other women, too."

He scoffed. "Yeah, like I'll have a time for that," he suddenly sounded so grim.

She squeezed his hand and said. "Good, I'll keep your words."

* * *

Joe took her for a walk right after dinner. He knew she was probably very tired, but his selfishness got the best of him because he didn't want to miss a single second he could spend with her. Alone.

They walked alongside a river and sat down on a bench when she said she wanted to rest.

"Your feet okay?" he asked, worried that she might have had cramps.

She nodded. "Uh-huh," she said, get rid of her shoes.

"You want to get back to the hotel?" he suggested.

"Hmm? No, that's alright. I'm still enjoying London," she smiled reassuringly. "Just need to take a rest a bit."

He nodded.

The both of them didn't say anything for the next minute and only enjoyed the cold night air, busy with each other's mind.

"Judy," he shifted so he could have a better look at her face.

"Yeah?"

"I've…" he licked his lips. "I've been wanting to tell you something… and I… I think this is the right time."

"What's that?" asked her hesitantly. She actually felt like she knew what thing Joe would be talking about, and honestly, she didn't want to talk about it. Not yet.

He looked at her intensely then took a deep breath. "I don't know how to start this," he scoffed.

She waited.

"Judy, this might sound very sudden and strange, but I," he scratched the back of his neck. "I just want you to know that I… I'm in love with you," he stopped there, waiting for her response.

She didn't say anything though, waiting for him to continue.

"I love you," he stated, eyes locked on hers.

She bit her lip, not sure of what to say.

"I don't know when it all started, but when I realized, I already fell too deep for you," he held her hands tightly. "And you know what?"

She subtly shook her head.

"Do you know why I wanted to be a paratrooper in the first place? And go through all the killer training?"

She frowned. "Because you get paid more?"

He laughed and messed her hair a bit. "Well yeah, _that_ , too. But another thing is because I want to be the best soldier ever and make my country and my family proud of me."

"You're the best already," she smiled.

"No, actually far from it," he chuckled. "But after I met you, I know I have one more cause to serve."

She tilted her head to one side.

"I want to be the best soldier, for you," he squeezed her hands. "I want to be the best, so I can win the war, get back to you, make you proud, and spend the rest of my life with you."

 _My God_ , she thought. _Dammit Joe_.

"All this time," he continued. "I've been trying to show you my feeling. I've been trying to show you that I love you through every way possible, but I don't know if you've realized that or not," he chuckled.

She opened her mouth but then closed it again.

"But one thing is, I don't how you're feeling," he looked down and shook his head. "I can never read you," he looked back up, eyes longing.

She looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Is it okay for me to love you?" he asked.

She forced herself to look at him right in the eyes. "Joe," she sighed. "I can never express how flattered I am to hear that. I really am," she bit her lip. "You're a special man, and I… I'm so lucky to know that you love me."

He grazed her fingers with his thumb.

"But Joe," she whispered. "I'm not sure of how I feel."

He slightly frowned but didn't interrupt.

"I know I like you, hell, of course I do. But…" she didn't even know how to end her sentence.

"Is there…" he asked hesitantly. "Is there someone else?"

She couldn't hide a surprise from flashing across her face. "What? No, no, there's never been anyone else. You're the closest one to me at this moment."

"But?" he demanded an elaboration.

She licked her lips. "I don't know how to explain this," she shook her head.

To be honest, he longed for an explanation; he was dying to know what she really meant. But she looked so confused right now, and he didn't have the heart to push her. _She probably just didn't expect this_ , he reasoned. Or she probably wasn't sure of him, yet. Well if that was the case, fine with him. He'd do anything to prove to her that he really, undoubtedly loved her.

He squeezed her hands calmingly. "It's okay," he smiled a little. "No need to explain anything."

"I'm so—"

"No, please don't apologize," he cut her off. "You didn't anything wrong. And the most important thing is that you already know now," he smiled.

She didn't know what to properly say. Of course she didn't want to leave him hanging like that, but she honestly still hadn't figured it out.

"I'll do everything it takes to make you feel sure of me," he promised, more to himself.

Aside of feeling guilty, she felt a rush of warmth ran shot through her body. She somehow felt sure that Joe would never disappoint her and would always try his best to make her safe and content. The thought made her heart swelled, and she could feel her eyes watered.

"You're so beautiful when you smile like that," Joe said.

"What?" she definitely didn't realize that she'd been smiling or more like grinning.

He held her chin gently and pulled her face closer to his. And under the moon light, he kissed her lovingly, hoping that this one kiss would bring a sense of certainty to her heart.


	12. Aftermath

They walked side by side in silent. That was one of the most awkward moments since the existence of their friendship.

"Do you remember that little boy we met today?" Joe asked out of a sudden, slipping his hand into his pocket.

"We meet a lot of little boys today," she chuckled. "Which one? The one saluting you?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Yeah, why?"

"This must sound like an utter bullshit anyway," he scoffed, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

She frowned. "Come one, what is it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I feel very… proud when he did that," he said in a much lowered voice.

"Saluting you?"

He nodded.

She smiled fondly. "Yes, you _should_ feel proud."

"I feel… you know… important? I don't know. It's just… it was a pleasant feeling."

Her smile got wider hearing that. Joe had always been so skeptical about himself, and sometimes it annoyed her how he couldn't see how precious he was. "Oh, you _are_ important, Joe. Believe me, you are," she nodded reassuringly.

Joe scoffed.

"No, no, no, I'm serious."

"You really think so?" he frowned.

She nodded quickly. "Mm-hmm."

"Then…" he moved closer to her. "I guess I have a chance?"

She looked down to avoid his gaze. "Yeah, sure you do," she shrugged.

They walked in silent again.

Then he took her hand and squeezed it with both his hands. "Your hands are cold," he stated.

She just watched as he tried to make her hand warm by rubbing it against his hands carefully. She smiled and offered her other hand. "Please?"

"Sure," he smiled and did the same at the other hand.

"Thanks," she said after feeling her hands warm. She then took off the floral scarf she was wearing and put it around Joe's neck. "Here's to keep you warm," she nodded.

"Hey, hey," he frowned but let her.

"You look fine," she nodded, holding back a smile.

"Thanks, but can I remove this? It doesn't look so good with my uniform."

"Says who? It looks perfectly perfect," she gave him her thumbs.

He mumbled something and shook his head.

"What?"

"No," he shrugged. "It feels rather warm with this," he smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Lieb boy," she smiled widely when Joe opened his eyes.

He squinted from the bright sun ray from the window. "Mornin'," he mumbled and yawned.

"Coffee?" she offered. "Oh, it's tea now, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he smiled. She seemed to be in a good mood, and he couldn't ask for more.

She sat on the edge of the bed and gave him a cup of tea. She smiled while watching him sip on it.

"You okay?" he scoffed.

She nodded quickly.

"You look… oddly cheerful?"

"You'd rather have me grim?"

"Well, of course not…"

"So?"

He shrugged. "Never mind."

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows then smirked. "Great, the best sleep ever. Especially that part when we cuddled," he winked.

She frowned. "What? We did?"

He nodded. "Yeah, actually. You sounded like you cried in your sleep, so I tried to calm you."

"By cuddling?"

He nodded.

"Did I stop cry then?"

"Yep. Right afterwards."

She bit her lip then shrugged. "Thanks then."

"Anytime," he smiled. "What did you dream last night?"

She opened her mouth to close it again, trying to form an answer. "No—I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't remember."

Joe totally believed her.

But she lied. She remembered exactly what she'd dreamt of the night before. She was walking through an aisle inside a building. She couldn't make out where she actually was, or what building it was. Then she heard cries from afar, so she quickly ran to find out who it was. Then she stopped in front of a room where the cries were heard from and hesitantly opened the door. There, she found men in military uniform laying on the floor. Some of them did not move at all, some of them cried in agony. She saw one soldier lost one knee, and one soldier who tore his belly open. She walked past them, covering her nose and mouth from the sharp smell of the wounds. Then on the corner of the room, she saw one familiar face. She moved closer to make sure whether or not it was Joe. Indeed, it was him. She knelt next to him and called his name, but he didn't answer. He only laid there, eyes closed, pale-faced. She put her palm on his forehead and called again. Still, there was no answer. Then she heard footsteps approaching. She turned to see a nurse; her white dress was stained with blood. "Oh, that man's dead," she stated. "A shot in the head." Then, Judy realized that blood was pooling around Joe's head. She gasped, and when she was about to ask the nurse, she's already gone.

* * *

Although the trip was short, London had been real fun to them that it was very difficult for them to leave the town.

"Goodbye, door," she murmured as they walked away from their room.

"What?" he chuckled. "Are you just saying goodbye to _a door_?"

"What? I'm sad," she pouted.

He laughed. "We'll get back here as soon as possible. Promise."

 _Ah, don't promise me anything just yet_ , she thought. Instead, she nodded. "I'll remember that."

* * *

"We're home!" Judy yelled as soon as she stepped in the house later that afternoon.

Lucy was the one to greet them. "Auntie!" she yelled and jumped into her embrace.

"Hi, love," she kissed both her cheeks. She knew it had been only a day, but she missed this little bunny like crazy.

"Do you have something for me?" she asked, eyes beaming.

"Oh God," she totally forgot. "I don't… I forgot, honey. I'm sorry," she bit her lip.

Lucy pouted and let go of herself.

"Oh, honey, I'll buy you something tomorrow," she hated making Lucy broken-hearted.

"Hey, Lucy, don't worry," Joe smiled widely. "Uncle Joe here have something for you," he reached deep into his rucksack and pulled out a can of sweets.

Lucy ran to Joe and took the can from him right away. "Thank you, Uncle Joe," she smiled her sweetest smile and ran back to where she'd been before.

"Wow, thanks," Judy chuckled after Lucy was out of sight, feeling rather surprised that Joe was very considerate. "When did you buy that, by the way?"

"Earlier today, in a store near the station," he shrugged. "Shame on you, Auntie. You shouldn't have forgotten," he shook his head as if he was genuinely disappointed.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "You feel mighty now, eh?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah, why not? If Lucy likes me then I'm one step closer, am I not?"

"What?" she murmured, but then she understood what he meant. "Wow, well-played," she nodded. "So the candies? That was a bribe?"

"I'd say not, but it is actually. Or, at least, kind of."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it is. Now, I'm gonna go upstairs and have some nap," she excused herself.

"You need company?" he asked before she left.

"Not now, maybe later," she shrugged. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yep—looking forward to it," he winked.

* * *

Judy was awaken before dinner and decided to help Lisa making the dinner. When she went to the kitchen, she found Skinny also there helping her sister-in-law. She told Lisa she would take care of the dinner and told her to go and take a rest.

"I get this," Judy said to Skinny, telling him to leave it to her, too.

"No, it's okay. I like cooking," he simply stated.

"You do?"

"Yeah, _like_ it, but _not_ very good at it," he smirked.

She chuckled. "You went anywhere yesterday?"

"Just the pub."

She nodded.

"How was the trip?"

"It's fun," she smiled. "Shame you couldn't go though. I'll take you there next time."

"Yeah, sure," he smiled. "I'll look forward to that," he said sincerely. "Talking about that…"

"What?"

He cleared his throat. "He's not here, is he?"

She frowned. "Who?"

"Joe."

She looked around. "No, I don't think he is. Why? What is it?" she said impatiently.

"I probably shouldn't ask this," he mumbled.

"Too late now. What is it?" she demanded.

"Okay, okay. I … I know this is personal, and you don't have to answer anyway," he shrugged.

"Yes?"

"But did he say it?" he finally asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Say what exactly?" she frowned.

"Say… _that_ ," he emphasized the word.

She frowned for a moment but then rolled her eyes. She thought she knew what Skinny was talking about. "Do you mean _that_ , _that_?" she teased him.

He nodded. "Yes."

"How do you know he told me that?"

"Well…" he hesitated whether to tell her or not. "He'd been talking about it the whole week."

"Seriously? To everyone"

"No, no," he said quickly. "Only to me. This week's been particularly hard for me," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Everyday—literally everyday—he would ask me the same questions: 'should I tell her', 'is she going to be mad', 'what do you think', 'do you think she likes me too', et cetera, et cetera."

 _Oh great, Skinny_ , she thought. _Now, I feel like the evilest human being—both for what've happened to you and what I've said to Joe_. "He really asked that?" she asked instead.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Poor lad just wouldn't let me live in peace."

She put one arm around his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry," she pouted. "Had I known he'd been nagging you like that, I'd have him strangled in his sleep."

"You would?"

"Of course not, you silly," she rolled her eyes. "But seriously though," she sounded serious this time. "I completely had no idea that… that it bothered him like that. And I'm also sorry for what happened to you," she chuckled.

"No, you're not," he squinted.

"I am! I feel so sorry."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Answer this: what did you say then?"

She scoffed. "Can't tell you that. Why don't you ask him?" she suggested.

"He won't answer."

"I think he will," she said. "He'll probably even tell you before you ask."

He raised his eyebrows, definitely doubting that, but didn't push her any further. "Okay, we'll see."

* * *

They'd gathered around the dining table for dinner. Judy sat between Alex and Joe. She actually noticed Joe's intense gaze at her but pretended not to—she hated awkwardness. During the dinner, the others seemed to be very interested with their trip because they wouldn't stop asking questions about it.

"Where did you stay overnight?" asked Lisa.

"Some hotel in the town," Joe nodded. Judy wanted to tell them how awesome the hotel was, but Joe turned to her and said, "Right?"

"Yes, yes," she nodded, too.

"How's the town? It's been long since the last time I been there," Lisa asked again.

"Oh, it was crowded—really crowded," said Judy.

"Yeah, apparently a lot of soldiers were spending their passes too," Joe chuckled.

Lisa chuckled. "Yeah, good for them—and for you, too."

After dinner, Judy immediately went to the sink and started washing the dishes. She felt tired today and wanted to go to bed a bit early. Joe and Skinny stayed with her, too, and laughed over something she couldn't hear. She was almost finished when she could hear Skinny changed his tone of voice.

"So…" he said to Joe, probably not thinking that Judy could hear him. "Everything alright?"

She could imagine Joe frowning. "What?" asked Joe.

"What about—"

She cut Skinny off by yawning. "God, what time is it?"

"Umm… it's 7.30," answered Joe.

"7.30? I think I'm going to bed early," she said, walking to the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Then she went upstairs as quickly as she could and left the two men alone.

Joe watched as Judy went, and Skinny couldn't help to notice a crease on his friend's forehead.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," he put the lighter he'd been playing with on the table. "Why?"

"Nothing," Skinny sighed and leaned back. "You two don't seem to talk much since getting back."

Joe pursed his lips and looked at his lighter. "You think so?"

Skinny cleared his throat. "Have you told her?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"Yes," Joe scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, I did."

"What did she say?" asked Skinny too quickly and too enthusiastically.

"Relax. Jesus…" Joe shook his head. He then inhaled deeply and continued, "Wasn't the answer I wanted to hear, to be honest," he shrugged, trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal. Skinny knew, though, that indeed it was.

Skinny wanted to tell how sorry he was to hear that, but he knew better and waited for Joe to continue.

"She said she's not sure," he shrugged again and went silent. "Hey!" out of a sudden he threw Skinny his lighter. "Don't look at me like that, dumbass. It's not like I lost my foot or something."

Skinny smirked. His face must have shown his feeling. Joe liked Judy so much, and Skinny knew that. It was just normal that he was as disappointed to know her answer. "Sorry," he said, still smirking.

Joe shook his head. "I don't care though; I'll show her that I'm not just joking around."

"That's the spirit, Joe," Skinny punched Joe's shoulder and nodded with face full of pride. "I'm proud of ya."

Joe looked at him weird. "Get your hand off me, dummy."

"What's the matter, Joe? What's with the temper?" asked Skinny, rubbing Joe's shoulder gently.

Joe shook his head and walked outside without saying anything.

"Hey," Skinny got up from his chair. "Where you're going?"

"Smoking," answered Joe. "And you're not invited."


	13. Untitled

**Mid-January 1944**

It'd been almost two months now since Joe had told Judy about his feeling. They'd gone through Christmas and New Year together, but Judy still hadn't given him any answer.

Skinny, whether anyone realized or not, had been that one person who quite suffered from the relationship between his two close friends. He wanted to tell Judy so badly that Joe was waiting for her answer, but of course that wouldn't be the right thing do. So, he could only watch Joe trying every way to remind Judy that he was still waiting, while she kept pretending to not remember.

To be honest, it wasn't easy for Judy, either. She knew she'd been such an evil, but she couldn't just easily tell Joe what's on her mind; he wouldn't understand, no he wouldn't. The only person who understood this other than herself was Florence. And unsurprisingly, so did her sister-in-law because one day, Lisa had talked to her about Joe.

"Jude, honey," Lisa started casually. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"It might be very personal, but I think I need to know," she mumbled. "You and Joe… something happened between you two?"

"Something…" Judy frowned. "Like what?"

Lisa chuckled. "That's what I want to ask. I don't know what's the thing, but you guys have been acting… rather peculiar."

Judy's frown got deeper. "Peculiar? I don't know… nothing really happened."

"You're aware that Joe likes you, right, honey?" Lisa asked in a most casual tone.

Judy just stared at her for a few seconds. Then she looked down and said, "Yes, I think I know."

"Is that why? Because you don't like him?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't know," she shrugged. "What do you mean by 'peculiar' though?"

Lisa tried to choose the right words, careful not to offend her husband's little sister. "Umm… I actually don't know how to put it into words," she contemplated. "But, it seemed to me that you've been trying to… I don't know, create a distance from Joe? Do you though? Because honestly, that's what I see."

"Well, I'm not," said Judy. "I mean, I don't intend to, but…" she licked her lips. "I have to admit that probably, that's what I've been doing."

"What happened?" Lisa asked again

Judy stared intently at Lisa and shook her head.

"Is it what I think it is?" Lisa frowned.

Judy shrugged.

"Oh honey," Lisa sighed. "Joe doesn't deserve this."

"I know it's my fault."

"No, no, that's not what I mean."

"No, I understand. I do realize that Joe doesn't deserve this," Judy sighed again. "I just… I can't make up my mind."

"But you know you need to."

"Yes, I know. I know," she said, getting up from her seat. "Thanks for reminding me though, Liz."

* * *

"Joe, hey," she nervously smiled. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Judy had made her mind up to, at least, talk and explain everything to Joe. She knew she couldn't let it hanging any longer.

Joe smiled, and his eyes suddenly beamed. "Sure. Let me take my jacket first," he got back inside his room quickly. "Come on."

They took a walk outside despite the cold weather. Talking in the house didn't seem like a good idea, they both agreed.

"Shit, it's cold," she muttered.

"You want to go back inside?" he suggested.

"No, no," she shook her head quickly. "It's fine," she smiled reassuringly.

"Here, use my jacket," he unzipped his jacket.

"No, Joe don't—I mean, it's okay, I got mine."

"But you're freezing," he insisted.

"I'm gonna be fine," she chuckled. "Thanks though."

He nodded. "So…" he hesitated. "What is it?"

She raised her eyebrows, confused for a moment. "Oh, yeah, that," she then cleared her throat. "I think… I think we—no, me—need to talk about that… you know."

He nodded.

"I don't know how to explain this without sounding like I'm defending myself," she nervously chuckled. "Which I'm not."

"Yeah," he nodded, listening intently to every word she said.

"Joe, I'm aware that I haven't said a word since London. I _did_ say I like you, but I said that I was confused. Believe me, I wasn't lying, that day I was still confused. There was this thing… but I couldn't put my finger on it…" she shook her head. "I needed some times to figure it out. Believe me, Joe, it has never been my intention to hurt you, to keep you waiting—"

"No," he quickly interfered. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't, Joe. I know I'm hurting you."

"You're not, Judy. Why would you say that?"

She felt so desperate and helpless that she squeezed both his arms. "I know I am, okay. Now please, listen to me."

He nodded.

"I think I know now what's that strange feeling."

He raised his eyebrows in question.

"I don't _like_ you, Joe; I love you," she made sure she said it clearly. "I love you."

He blinked a few times, then his lips started to form a small smile.

"But the thing is, I'm too much of a coward," she scoffed, mocking herself. "I think I've fallen for you for quite some times now; way before you said anything to me. And thank God, you saved my ego by telling me first," she laughed. "But," she continued. "That's not the only thing. I'm too afraid to have you, Joe."

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I believe you already know that I hate wars, right? Not only wars, I also hate soldiers. Really, really hate them."

"You haven't told me anything about this soldier-hating thing."

"Yeah, I know. It's because I don't want to offend you, Lieb boy," she chuckled. "I hate them because they choose to not have any control over their lives. Because their lives not solely depend on their choice of action; they could die because of other's choice of action."

"Aren't we all?" he was genuinely confused. If she were someone else, he'd probably get offended hearing that.

"Well, yes… but, do you really have to risk your life for something you're not directly involved in?" her question was personal now; he was directly asking Joe.

"Judy," he said in a soft, persuasive tone. "We might not be _personally_ involved, but our country is. We're here because we're fighting a cause, Judy."

"Whose cause? What cause? Why can't you just try to stop the war, and not encouraging it?"

"We became soldiers to stop the war," he still tried to make her understand his point of view.

"By risking your life!" she got too emotional now. She wasn't only talking about the present time; her mind wandered back to the day she'd received the letter informing Rupert's death.

"If that's what it takes," he shrugged. "Really, none of us loves this, Judy. If only we had a choice, we wouldn't choose this."

"You _do_ have a choice, Joe," she fought back tears from falling. "You can choose not to go."

He scoffed. "That's not what I'm talking about. We're not trying to be heroes or anything like that, but we have no other choice besides defending our belief, that this war should be over."

Judy bit her lip and shook her head. "This is what I'm talking about; this is what I meant. I'm too much of a coward to let my loved ones go."

Joe looked at her sadly. He wanted to hug her tight and promised her that he wouldn't go anywhere, but Lord knows he couldn't. He'd never thought that it was the reason why she'd been being hesitant. "Judy, I will come back. I promise."

"No, no, no, no," she scoffed. "Don't say that, don't ever say that; don't promise me anything—ever. The last time someone said that to me, he never comes back."

"What?" he frowned. He really didn't get what—or who—she was talking about.

Then it struck her that she shouldn't have said that. Joe didn't need to know anything about her past.

"Judy," he urged, wanting some elaboration.

"No, forget it."

"No, what is it?" he insisted.

She took a deep breath. "Joe," she sighed loudly. "It doesn't really matter."

"It matters now, Judy."

"Okay, okay, okay." Then she cleared her throat. "I've… I've told you about this friend of mine, right? Rupert?"

"Yes, yes, I believe you have."

"Rupert—he… before he went to the Pacific, he'd promised me that he would come back. Alive." She avoided looking at Joe now for he surely would notice her watery eyes.

Joe kept silent, listening.

"He'd promised me that he would come back to me, alive. He promised me so very convincingly that I believed every single word he'd said, that I didn't even realize that death would always follow him the second he left me," she hadn't cried yet, but her voice was undeniably shaky.

Then Joe understood: Judy and Rupert couldn't have been just friends. _Death would follow him the second he left me_ , and how heartbroken she appeared to talk about him showed it all. "Judy…" he sighed, not actually knowing what to tell her.

"I pray to God every single night, Joe, every single night, hoping that this war would very soon be over, so you don't have to go." A drop of tear rolling down her cheek now. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, 'cause believe me I do, but I can't rely on your promise, Joe. Never."

Joe felt helpless now. He wanted to ensure Judy that it was going to be okay, but part of him also knew that she was right. What she was talking about, it wasn't nonsense.

"I'm haunted," she wiped tears with her hands. "I'm afraid."

"Have faith on me, Judy," he pleaded. "Please, I will try my best to survive." He stepped closer to her, cupping her face with his hands. "I know you're right, but everyone's got a chance; I have a chance to come back here to be with you again. And actually I have a bigger chance than anyone else. Do you know why?"

She weakly shook her head.

"Because my company is the best in the world. But probably you already know this," he chuckled, trying to make her smile.

And it worked, even though the smile was forced. "I can't afford losing you, Joe."

"You won't." To be honest, he didn't know how or what to feel right now. Someone he loved so much was worrying about him getting killed. His family probably felt the same way, but they'd never voiced their thought right in front of his face; his family never, ever had said anything about death in front of him. But this woman, someone who's smart, witty, funny, and independent, suddenly looked so fragile worrying about him. Of course he didn't want her to be like this; he would bring back smile to her face. "I'm not gonna promise you anything, but I want you to know that I'll try. I'll try everything I can to survive," he squeezed her hands.

"I'll still pray you won't have to go though," she sniffled.

He smiled. Then he pulled her body to his and hugged her tightly. _So, this is the answer_ , he thought. No matter how many obstacles he was going to face in front of him, he wouldn't ask for more. He knew she loved her, too, and that was now the biggest reason for him to stay alive out there.

"I love you, Joe," she whispered into his chest.

"I love you, too," he hugged her even more tightly. "And I'm relieved."

"Hmm?"

"I thought you hated me," he chuckled at his own guess.

She laughed. "Why did you think so?"

"You've been avoiding me since our trip."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," he pulled himself and looked at her straight in the eyes. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters now is you."

"What?" she scoffed. "Where did you get that line from?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "At the risk of sounding cliché, that comes from here," he pointed at his chest.

She grinned. She felt so happy now, she didn't think she could contain it.

"I'm happy to see you smile," he said sincerely.

"You do?"

He nodded. "I'll do anything to always make you smile."

"Shh," she put one finger on his lips. "You don't have to do anything. Just…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"Stay alive?"

She nodded.

"Okay, Judy love," he tried out the word for the first time.

"Love," she shrugged. "Sounds okay. By the way, are you really that happy to have a paranoid girlfriend like me?"

He pretended to think very hard. "Well… she's pretty, and smart, and quite funny. So, I think it's fine."

She punched his shoulder lightly.

He took her hands and pulled her to him again. Then he held her chin gently and kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first kiss after they'd decided to be honest to each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, special thanks to L.A Dreaming for being such a kind reader :)  
**


	14. Get Prepared

**February 1944**

"Good morning," Judy greeted all as she took her seat.

"Morning," all replied.

She took a glance at Joe and caught him looking at her smiling. She smiled back and teasingly winked at him. He then chuckled and shook his head subtly.

"Alright, lovebirds, quit flirting and finish your meal now," Lisa said as she helped Lucy with her breakfast.

"God, I'm starting to feel envy now," Sisk sighed.

* * *

It had now become a habit for Joe to walk Judy to the school before he himself went to the training. He could rarely take her out in the weekdays, so any little chance to be alone just with her seemed so precious.

"I got a letter from my mother," Joe said, looking down.

"Really?" she beamed. "Good for you."

"Not really," he shook his head. "It wasn't good news."

"What's it about?" she frowned and slowed down her pace.

"My father's sick, and turned out it's been quite a while now. They've been hiding it from me," he finally looked up. Sad and disappointment were apparent in his eyes.

Judy stopped walking. "Oh, Joe," she took his hand. "I'm really, really sorry to hear that."

"I can't believe they didn't tell me right away," he shook his head again.

"Joe," she rubbed his hand gently. "I'm sure they didn't mean to hide it; they probably just don't want you to get… I don't know, distracted?"

"But that's my dad," he argued.

"Exactly. The news would surely get you out of your head," she reasoned. "How long has he been sick?" she asked, softer this time.

"The letter says two months, but I don't know. I can't trust them anymore."

"Joe," she sighed. "Please, don't be like this. I mean, I'm not defending them, but I think I know why they're doing this. It's for the sake of you."

"For the sake of me?" he scoffed. "It's more to me like I'm not that important to be told such news about my own father."

"God, Joe, how could you even think of that? They just want you to stay focused. Of course you're important to them."

He took a deep breath and tried really hard to believe her words.

"Don't say that ever again, yeah? I'm sure they only meant good for you," she squeezed his hand.

He looked up, but his face was still rather grim.

"They probably just don't want anything to bother you and get inside your head," she kept tried to assure him. "I'm sure you'll hear from them again soon about your father."

He forced his lips to form a smile, but it just wasn't that easy. He was so upset at the moment, but he also realized that it wasn't fair if he got mad at Judy. "Yeah, you're right."

"I always am," she smiled. "Now, shall we continue 'cause I'm sure as hell we both will be kind of late."

 **Late February 1944**

His father's health had become a major issue for Joe. Back home, he was very close with his dad. People would probably say it was because he was the eldest of all Liebgott kids, and that was probably true; though to be honest, Mr. Liebgott was also very close with each of his kid. Joe knew, just as Jude had pointed out, that his family had been keeping it to themselves because they didn't want Joe to get upset and mess with his training; he understood. However, he just couldn't shake this feeling off him, and he just really wanted to go home. Right now. He knew he shouldn't even be thinking about this, but he kept imagining the worst. Rumors had it that the whole battalion would move to another town in weeks, but no one could really confirm that. He wanted to see his old man once again before he went to the warzone. He hated thinking about this, but he was afraid that one of them will be gone without seeing each other for the last time. He hadn't received any letter from home since the last one, and once he landed on the battlefield, he knew there would be no guarantee at all regarding his safety. One of them could be dead, very soon.

Sisk didn't seem to approve this idea when Joe talked it out. "I mean, I don't know if that's even possible," he frowned.

"Me neither, but I'll try to talk to Winters."

"Winters? You know Meehan's commanding."

"I don't know, Skinny. Maybe I need a confidant first before I talk to Meehan?"

" _I_ can be your confidant," Sisk shrugged.

"Really appreciate that, Skinny, but I'm not really sure he would listen to you the way he'll listen to Winters," he smirked.

"Thanks, man," he patted Joe's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Joe chuckled. "You also think that Winters would give this matter just a little bit of his attention, don't you?"

"Honestly, Joe? I don't know. But still, you might as well try."

* * *

Joe also told Judy about it. A part of her honestly didn't want him to go, and she felt like an evil for that. She knew it was a difficult time for Joe, and he needed her support.

"Is that possible?" she chose her words carefully, not wanting Joe to find her actual feeling about the matter.

"The possibility is slim to none, actually," he shrugged. "But I've got to try anyway."

"Yes, you have to," she nodded. "Try to talk to your nice CO. What's his name again? Summers?"

"Winters," he laughed a bit. "Well, he's not really the one giving the final decision, but yeah, I'll talk to him first, I guess."

"Everything's going to be okay," she smiled, reassuring not only Joe, but also herself.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he repeated, squeezing her hand.

* * *

He came back from training that day bringing the news about the decision regarding his request to get back to the States.

"Meehan said 'no'," he scoffed. "It's his final decision, and he suggested me not to think about it anymore. He said if I go, I'd be gone forever from the Army."

Judy bit her lip. She knew just how much he needed to see his father, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh, dear, I am so very to hear that," Lisa commented, feeling terrible for him.

"It's okay, Ma'am, but thank you anyway. I'll just send my father a letter."

Joe decided to take Judy outside after dinner. There was something he needed to tell her first before he broke the news to anybody else.

"What is it?" Judy asked, as they walked side by side.

Joe kept biting his lip; he didn't have any idea how she would deal with the news, but he knew he should tell her as soon as he possibly could. "Lieutenant Winters told me something today, after I talked to Meehan," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

"He said, uh…" he stalled. "He said we're going to move from Aldbourne soon."

She frowned. "You're going to move out? How soon?"

"April. First day of April," he licked his lips, anticipating her reaction.

"April?" she asked, but it sounded more like a whisper.

He nodded. "April, yeah."

"Well, that's…" she didn't even know what to say. She knew, of course, that eventually his dear Joe will move and go to war, but she also knew that she would never be ready for that day to come.

"Babe, we've talked about this," he reminded in a persuasive tone.

"Yeah, yeah, we have," she nodded frantically. "I'm just… I don't know."

"Judy, please," he reached both her shoulders and rubbed squeezed them gently.

"No, I know; it's okay, I'm okay," she shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "I know—I mean, I understand. I'm just surprised," she tried to be logical.

He sadly looked at her, examining her. Of course he knew she wasn't okay because he, too, wasn't. It was confirmed when he realized her fingers reaching her cheek. "Baby, please don't cry," he quickly pulled her into his embrace. "Please, Judy."

But instead of stopping, she let it all out. Her tears soaked Joe's shirt, but none of them could really care about that. She abruptly stopped when she realized that crying her eyes out wouldn't do any of them any good. She harshly wiped both her eyes and looked up at him. "So, April?"

"Yes."

"Great, we have one more month to make Skinny even more envious," she tried to joke.

"Definitely," he smiled. "Now, I know this news is not pleasant, but we've known this coming."

"Not pleasant at all, yeah," she nodded. "But like you said, we've talked about this."

He nodded.

"So where are you going to move?"

"Winters didn't give me further details. In fact, the date itself is actually still kept secret. Not much has known about this."

"Really?" she frowned. "So it's still tentative?"

"The date, I'm sure, is not," he shrugged. "Other details will all be revealed soon. But one thing I'm kind of sure about, I don't think we're leaving England. Not yet. It's more likely that we're only moving to another town."

"Oh really?" her eyes beamed for one second. "I still can see you then."

He nodded. "Uh-huh. Let's just hope they stick to the plan."

 **March 1944**

Joe hadn't told anyone about the news Winters had informed him a week ago. But apparently, some of his comrades had heard about that, too.

"Too bad, man. Too bad," Don Malarkey shook his head in disappointment. "I kind of like this place."

"So, what? You're just gonna sit your ass around and get warmed up 'til the war's over?" Bill Guarnere shot.

Malarkey just rolled his eyes.

"I honestly don't care where the hell we are moving to. I just want to get it over with; I'm so fucking tired with the training," Christenson said, also shaking his head.

Some other men voiced their agreement. They were tired; they felt that they already had enough of this, and it was time for them to do their duty.

"Any news from Winters?" Sisk whispered to Joe, making sure the rest couldn't hear him.

Joe frowned. "The hell you're talking about?"

"Well, he broke the news to you personally, so I expect some more elaboration on that."

"Skinny," he scoffed. "He probably told me that because Meehan just gave me his refusal regarding my leaving request. I'm not yet joining his fraternity with Nixon."

Sisk laughed hearing that. "Well, if you've got some new words, feel free to share."

* * *

It was weekend, and everyone was enjoying their weekend pass. It was no different with Joe. While some of his mates were enjoying their free time out of town, he decided to spend it in Aldbourne with Judy.

That Saturday afternoon, both of them headed to their meadow right after lunch was over. They walked and hiked in a slow pace, cherishing every second. The stopped and sat down on their usual spot.

"It's good to see the sun again," Judy mumbled.

"Yeah," Joe nodded. He suddenly brought his face close to Judy's and kissed her.

"Joe," she whispered, breaking the kiss.

But Joe refused to take notice. The kiss was passionate but not urging; the kiss showed just how he felt for Judy.

Judy decided to stop fighting it. She indeed, she must admit, enjoyed it just as much. However, she couldn't help but thinking how much she would miss this man. She slowly pulled her face. She gazed at him, and her fingers traced his jawline very gently.

"I know," he smiled.

"Know what?" she frowned, not taking her hand from his face.

"You're gonna miss us so much," he smirked.

She scoffed. "Don't be very sure."

"I'm one hundred percent sure," he leaned in forward. "Because that's exactly what I also think about right now."

She smiled widely and playfully pinched his nose. "Of course I'm going to miss you so much, but look on the bright side. You're finally going to use all the lesson you got from training."

"Yeah, that's definitely the brighter side," he chuckled. "If it's true that next month we're only moving to another town, I'll try my best to see you as much as I can."

"Me, too," she nodded. "I'll try to visit you as often as possible. Really, I don't want you getting exhausted from traveling town to town every week."

"I can sleep on the train, love," he kissed her cheek. "Me getting exhausted is the last thing you need to worry about."

She laughed. "I know how hard your training can get. Let's just agree on you visit me one weekend, and I'll visit you the next weekend. Hmm?" she tried to bargain.

He pursed his lips, thinking. "I don't know, Jude. I'm not sure it's wise to let you going alone."

She raised her eyebrows in shocked expression, but then she laughed softly. "Joe, love, I've been travelling alone since I was 14."

"Seriously?" he frowned.

"Yeah. Ever since my brother got married and moved here, I used to take the train alone and visited him. Nothing to worry about."

"But still," he murmured. "Obviously, I _didn't_ know that. But now that I'm here, I'm not taking any chances."

"Aww, Joe," she couldn't help herself from grinning. "That is so nice and sweet of you," she pecked his lips. "But I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me," she insisted. "I'm just afraid of you getting too tired and sick. I don't want that."

"And I don't want you to get followed or hurt by some bad people," he insisted.

"Okay, okay," she shrugged. "The more I know you, the more I know how stubborn you can get."

He smiled. "The same goes to you."

Indeed, Joe was only going to move to another town, but she felt so scared already; much more scared than she showed. She knew that day would eventually come when Joe would have to leave her to fight the war, but she didn't want to really think about that in this moment. She was just going to enjoy his presence while it lasted.


	15. Goodbye Pt 1

**Late March 1944**

"We're moving to Uppottery," Sisk broke the news to the family during dinner.

"Uppottery?" Judy confirmed.

Sisk nodded. "Yes. There's an airfield there, according to our commanding officer," he shrugged, obviously didn't really care about what's in Uppottery.

Judy silently thanked God for Uppottery. It wasn't that far from Aldbourne, so it would be a little easier for her to see Joe.

"When are you moving, boys?"

"First of April, Ma'am," Sisk politely answered.

Joe glanced at Judy and smiled meaningfully. She smiled back.

"That's four days from now," Lisa said a little bit sadly. "Oh, I can't believe you're leaving already."

"Liz," Judy interrupted. "We should be grateful that it's Uppottery, shouldn't we now? It's considerably near, and I'm sure they'll pay us a visit when they get the chance."

"Yeah, yeah, Judy's right," Sisk nodded. "Now that we're used to your cook, eating them once a week should be enough to keep us sane."

They all laughed. However, Joe didn't really feel the need to voice his promise about visiting. All of them knew he wouldn't miss that chance for the world.

* * *

That day and the next two days went fast. All of them seemed to be very preoccupied with their own job. Then it was already one day before the departure. That morning during breakfast, they chatted a lot about Joe and Skinny's first days with the family. The family has grown very fond of them two, even the kids. Lucy seemed to be very heartbroken to learn that the two men she'd already considered her own uncles were going to leave the house.

"But when are you coming back?" she pouted, holding herself back from crying.

"Soon, Lucy," Sisk smiled nicely at her, trying to assure her.

"Are you going to war? Like Daddy?"

The adults exchanged looks before Lisa spoke.

"Yes, honey. Joe and Skinny will fight like Daddy," Lisa said, smiling.

"We won't see you again then?" she looked down and started crying.

"Oh, no…" Judy sighed and got up to get to Lucy. "Baby, hey, don't cry," she hugged her. "Of course we will see Joe and Skinny again. Why do you think we wouldn't?"

"We never see Daddy again," she sobbed.

"That's because… that's because Daddy's still fighting. After he wins, he'll get back to us. And so will Joe and Skinny," Judy tried to explain.

Lucy looked up. "Really? You promise?" she pouted.

Judy nodded, but she couldn't really say the word 'promise'.

"You promise, Auntie?" she repeated her question.

"Yes, honey. I promise," Lisa interrupted, knowing Judy would never promise Lucy that.

* * *

After dinner that night, Judy, Joe, and Skinny sat together in the front porch of the house. Skinny was smoking while his two friends just sat there holding hands.

"I'm a little bit worried now," Skinny scoffed.

"About what?" asked Judy.

"Him," he nodded to Joe.

"Me?" Joe frowned. "What the hell is with me?"

"I don't want to deal with him when you're not around, Jude," Skinny chuckled.

"Why is that?" she asked, confused.

"You should know by now that he's an absolute asshole—no offense, and without you around, I'm starting to worry now."

Joe slapped his friend's head.

"Hey!" she slapped Joe's hand.

"See? You could ask anyone in our unit, and none will say they like him. Especially, during his period," Skinny laughed now.

"Are you really such pain in the ass, Joe?" she frowned.

Skinny continued before Joe could answer. "You're the only person keeping him tame, Judy. He would definitely go back to his natural behavior once you two are apart."

"What's he like? I mean, his 'natural behavior'," she was genuinely curious. She never really hung out with Joe's friends except Skinny, so she didn't really know what he's like around his friends.

"Where should I start?" Skinny scratched his head. "Oh, yeah, right. There was this one time where Joe fought with a man from another company, back when we were in the States. So this man—I don't remember his name—his elbow accidentally nudged Lieb's tray while we were queuing for lunch. That tray was full of food, and Joe's uniform was new."

"Skinny, stop it or I'll stop you," he threatened, which gained only a smirk from Skinny.

"Shush, Joe. I want to hear it."

"That guy immediately apologized, but did you have any idea what Joe would do next?"

She shook head.

"He took that poor lad's tray and flipped it above his head."

She frowned.

"Yup," he nodded. "But of course it wasn't enough, so he punched that guy in the stomach. We heard later that the man needed to be taken to the hospital the day after because he wouldn't stop spilling blood," he laughed, reminiscing the rather gruesome yet funny scene.

"Joseph Liebgott," she whispered and shook her head.

"Alright, you done there, knobhead? Because there's certainly some things I need to clarify. First, I didn't flip the tray above his head; I flipped it in front of him, so the food would also stain his uniform. Second, that son of a bitch apologized _after_ laughing his ass off."

Judy scratched her head. "Well… I know you guys fight with each other, but I didn't know you'd take something like that very seriously."

"Well, I didn't mean to…"

"Okay, whatever, but I'm sure that he, too, didn't mean it."

"But my uniform was new," he defended himself.

"See?" Skinny laughed. "This man has antics."

"He's sassy," she agreed. "Which I didn't know before."

"Not only that, Judy. He would literally get mad and swing his fist around all day if someone spoils his mood."

"What is that attitude, Joe?" she tried her best to hide her smile. "I don't approve of that."

"Whatever," he sighed. If his girl wasn't around, he'd definitely punch Skinny now.

Judy and Skinny looked at each other and burst out laughing. Seeing Joe got upset is so amusing, particularly to Skinny.

"Oh, Joe," she put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's with the temper?"

Joe, of course, couldn't get mad of her. He hugged her and pulled her body closer to his. "You know, with jerks friends like him, I don't even regret it."

"Skip and Pat don't seem like jerks, though," she referred to Skip Muck and Pat Christenson.

"Pat?" Joe scoffed. "Oh, baby, he's the worst of us all."

"Oh, really? He doesn't seem like one."

"You got no idea, Jude," Skinny added.

They laughed and kept chatting for a while until Skinny excused himself to give the two lovebirds some private time they really needed.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked Joe when Skinny was no longer in sight.

"Eight," he answered shortly. "Honey, there's this thing I need to tell you."

"What's it?"

"We've been told that we will start our jump training intensely after moving to Uppottery. I might not be able to see you as often as we've planned."

To be honest, she wasn't really surprised; she'd predicted it. But only an "oh" successfully escaped her lips.

"I'll try my best, honey. Don't worry about it," he kissed her temple.

"I know," she nodded. "Just don't… don't let it get into your head, okay?"

He nodded.

"You'll go through even more horrible challenges, and I don't want anything to bother you," she made sure Joe got her point. "You don't worry about me, okay? I'll try to come and visit you as much as I can."

He smiled and kissed her hands. "We'll try," he nodded.

"And one thing, Joe; What Sisk just said… kind of worries me a little bit," she frowned.

"Oh come on," he groaned. "You really believe what he said?"

"Well, did he lie?"

"Well, not really," he clicked his tongue. "But hey, it's not a big issue. Everyone beats someone."

She pouted. "Don't get yourself into trouble, Joe. It's the last thing I want."

"I know," he stroked her hair gently. "You, too don't worry about it, will you?"

"Good," she smiled. "I know you'll keep your words."

* * *

Everyone was awoken up feeling nervous this morning. Today was an important day; there was no doubt about it. It was also a sad day, not only for Judy and Joe, but for the whole family – even the kids.

They gathered around the dining table for what probably would be their last breakfast together. Everyone hated to think that way, but that thought was definitely on their minds. Both Joe and Skinny had their rucksacks next to them, each filled with their personal belongings. Lisa cooked them roast beef, the very first meal she'd cooked for Joe and Skinny. She felt silly for she knew that they were only going to move to another town, but both of the men had become more than just some guests in her house–they'd become family.

"You've got all your stuffs?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, Ma'am," answered both men almost in unison.

"Good," she nodded.

Then they ate again in silence.

"Can we come to visit you?" asked the younger son, Alex.

"I don't think so, kiddo," Skinny clicked his tongue. "It's not a pleasant place anyway."

"Not pleasant how?"

"Like…" Skinny tried to make up his own story. "From what I've heard, the aircrafts and planes fly so low it can harm your ear. Also…" he tried to make it sound scary. "All the men coming have to be covered in mud, so no one would recognize you."

The young boy's eyes beamed. "That sounds cool! I like planes!"

Joe scoffed mockingly to confused Skinny.

"Alex," Judy interrupted, smiling. "It sure is fun watching flying planes—I get it. But it's entirely not fun to have them flying literally just a few inches above your tiny head. You ears might bleed."

"No, they won't" scoffed the older brother, Felix.

Judy gave him a look.

"Alright," Lisa chuckled. "One thing for sure, Alex, you might lose your hearing while you're there; not everyone can visit."

"But that sounds like a cool place," he crossed his arms and pouted. "I want to go there!"

"You can buddy, after you get a little bit older," Joe nodded reassuringly.

Alex still pouted and looked away.

* * *

They finished their breakfast shortly after and all of them walk the men to the front door. They hugged each other, and Joe hugged his lady longer.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered.

"Me, too." She pulled herself and kissed his cheek gently.

It, of course, wasn't enough for Joe. He kissed her lips almost greedily, taking what he could take. There were the kids, he understood, but he just couldn't—and wouldn't—hold back.

Skinny interrupted them by coughing meaningfully. "Buddy, we're almost late," he mumbled.

The two let go, and they smiled to each other dearly. He wore his backpack and straightened his figure, ready to leave.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart," he smiled.

"See you soon, Joe," she smiled. "Don't get into trouble."

He chuckled and nodded. "Bye!" he waved his hand.

And so the two men left and entered the new chapter of their journey.


	16. Brief Moment

She watched as her man walking away. It took everything in her not to run and stop him.

 **5 April 1944**

It had been a few days now since Joe left for Uppottery. Judy had gotten so used to having Joe around all these times, and she already missed Joe like hell. She wrote a letter; not to be sent to Joe, but for herself. Like she'd used to do every time she missed her brother.

 **15 April 1944**

Joe was more than excited to meet Judy again after only two weeks. He got up and dressed very early that morning, and after reporting to his commanding officer, he was ready to leave the barrack.

"Oh, how I could use some Aldbourne right now," Skinny groaned, sitting on the edge of his tiny bed.

"Well, you've got your pass," said Joe, once again checking on his train ticket.

"Yeah, well…" Skinny yawned. "I really could use some rest today, too."

"Your loss, buddy," Joe smirked. "Sure you don't want to see the kids? They sure as hell miss you."

"Yeah, the kids," he smiled instantly. "Just tell them Uncle Wayne here misses them, alright?"

Joe scoffed "Alright. Gotta go now, buddy. Don't want to miss the train."

* * *

Judy was setting the tablecloth when she heard a knock. A smile immediately appeared on her face as she rushed to open the door. Her smile got even wider when she finally saw that person she'd been dying to meet.

"Hey, babe," Joe smiled as he opened his arms.

Judy got in his embrace quickly. "Joe," she chuckled in the crook of his neck.

"I miss you so much," he kissed her head and inhaled the scent of her hair and hugged her even tighter.

She finally let go to see his face and smiled widely. "Oh God, never knew I'd be so happy to see you," she giggled.

"Yeah, well, I kinda knew," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

She returned the kiss, but broke it not long after. "Let's get inside."

* * *

"Lisa," Judy yelled, calling for her sister-in-law. "Liz!"

Lisa got out of her room and looked genuinely surprised—and happy—to see Joe. "Joe! Oh my God!" she hugged Joe tightly.

"Hiya, Liz," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Great," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Awesome," he laughed. "And now that I'm here again… even better."

Then the kids came downstairs to greet one of their favorite adults in the world.

"Where's Uncle Skinny?" Lucy asked as Joe scooped her into his arms.

"Umm… he doesn't feel well today, so he needs to rest."

"Oh," she pouted. "Can we go and see him? Mommy can cook soup," she offered nicely.

"Oh Lucy-bear," he couldn't resist to kiss her rosy cheek. "Not everyone is allowed to come to our place. Maybe later, okay? He'll come here when he gets better."

"Alright then," she mumbled.

* * *

Joe and Judy sat on the front porch stairs while Lisa was preparing lunch. They looked at the now quiet neighborhood.

"The pub's usually full at this time of the day," she said.

"Yeah. It's eerily quiet here now," he frowned.

She chuckled. "Indeed. That's why I hated it so much when I knew that you people were coming."

"Huh? Why is that?" he asked, still frowning.

"Such a disturbance to my peace."

"Oh, really?" he scoffed.

"Yeah," she said, leaning her head on Joe's chest.

"But that way we met," he said, shrugging.

"Well, yeah, that's the upside," she admitted. "How's Uppottery?" she asked then.

He didn't immediately answer, which made her turned to look at him.

"Joe?"

"Hmm?" he blinked.

"Is Uppottery any better than Aldbourne?"

"Well, it _could_ be better," he joked.

She smiled, trying to hide her sadness. She didn't need any words to understand how stressful Joe felt; she knew he felt under pressure. She then rubbed his shoulder gently, trying to ease his nerve. She started to think that she probably shouldn't have asked such question.

He smiled and let her. Her touch surely was one of the few things that can relax him right now.

"Do you remember my student Evan?" she put her chin on his shoulder and her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"Evan? That kid who lost his dad?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You remember he's been refusing to talk to anyone since months ago? But just yesterday, I saw him talking to one of his classmates," she smiled happily remembering that.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. He hasn't said a word to me, though… but anyway, it's a progress."

"Yeah," he turned his head and pecked her lips. "It'll take some times until he feels fully comfortable around people again. It must be really hard for him."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "Poor kid."

Then they heard Lisa calling; the dinner's ready. They got inside and sat side by side.

"God, I'm salivating right now," Joe chuckled.

"Eat all you want, Joe. Don't hesitate," said Lisa.

"Joe? Hesitating?" Judy scoffed. "Please."

"Nice. Thanks, woman," he grinned.

She only winked.

"By the way, how's Skinny? He's sick?" asked Lisa then, concerned.

"He's fine, just feeling a little under the weather," he nodded.

"I hope he's feeling better soon," Lisa sighed. "I'm worried."

Joe chuckled slightly but then smiled. "He'll be okay in no time, Liz. Don't worry."

* * *

"Are you staying for the night?" Judy asked as they both were doing the dishes.

"Yeah. No one's using my room, right?"

She chuckled. "No."

"Good," he nodded.

"But… you can sleep in my room if you want," she said while looking at the sink. She bit her lips, regretting what she'd just said.

"What?" Joe was visibly surprised to hear that.

She only shrugged to hide her nerve.

"What a treat," he teased, sensing her embarrassment.

"Or if you miss your room that much, go sleep there," she continued.

"What? No," he frowned. "Why would I want to sleep there?" he shrieked at the thought.

She exhaled slowly, suddenly feeling very nervous.

* * *

They decided to go the pub that evening. It wasn't as crowded as it usually had been a few weeks ago, and Judy liked it that way. They sat in one of the tables, quite in the corner.

"How's everyone?"

"Everyone… as if the people of Aldbourne?" she asked back. And when he nodded, she continued, "They're fine, alright."

"Nothing's happening?"

She smacked his hand but chuckled. "The hell you're talking about? You should be asking about me, or… you know, anyone you know in particular."

He laughed. "These people grew on me, Judy babe. Besides," he fixed his eyes on her. "I'm going to have all night with you."

She flushed.

"I think you'd know by now that one of the reasons why I fall so hard for you is your strong personality," he leaned forward. "But my oh my, I'd probably trade it with this blushing version of you," he grinned widely.

It took her some seconds to fully comprehend what he'd just said. She just rolled her eyes when she finally did. "Ugh, piss off."

"Hey, words! You're a teacher, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I should watch my words with you. Not anymore," she shrugged.

"I love you," he suddenly said, with a cheeky grin on his face.

For a brief moment, she thought of ignoring him and his silliness, but that handsome face of his was just too much. She pecked his lips and said, "I know. I love you, too.


End file.
